I owe my soul to the company store and my heart to the CEO!
by TheMrWOBBLeS
Summary: Kei Jinguji really is a wonderful little lady of a Nep, I think a long story about her will do her good name some justice. You get a giant first chapter to hook you in and then frequent small updates.
1. Chapter 1

I owe the company store my soul but the CEO my heart! Part 1

Mandatory Foreword-

When I write a story about "you", this is a "you" that you must to an extent, imagine. The actions of "you" may be unlike a path you would choose in reality, but then again, this is the "you" from another dimension. If anything, they're a conjured perfect "you" that would bond best with the character in question. Other than that, enjoy!

In your world there was four nations, all ruled by Goddesses that were powered by the love and adoration of their citizens. In recent times, however, there was great upheaval in this system. All of the goddesses had disappeared, leaving their younger sisters to run the world who rapidly started a great conflict to get their older sisters back. This war flooded into the streets, destroying factories, villages, homes and lives alike.

This is where your story and how it changed starts. Rebuilding efforts have begun, flooding money into industry from insurance and government coffers.

It was another day on the job, supervising and managing the workers of Lastation Lumber. A sleek black four door sedan with moderately tinted windows stops right outside the crane bay's entrance. Your eyes gravitate to the person getting out of the car.

A short effeminate boy with silver hair and an absurdly expensive suit strides into the building; piercing blue eyes darting about the building. He walks up to you and asks-

"Can I speak to the site supervisor?"

That isn't a boy, its a girl!? At five foot nothing, she's hardly intimidating or official until she opens her mouth. To be honest, you would have mistaken her for some trust fund kid if it weren't for the papers she was presenting. It took a while to click, but you had seen that name before. If these were real… this was your new boss and renowned business person Kei Jinguji, known for her previous achievements like the Lastation Store, a highly popular service that sold games through the internet that was boxed with any new consoles.

You adjust your hardhat rapidly and extend a hand, shaking the diminutive girl's hand. You notice that her shoulders are quite seriously padded.

"You can call me Ms. Jinguji, I've heard good things about you. I'll explain once we're in a more secure location." She motions towards your office. Ms. Jinguji's slip-on black shoes clack loudly on the concrete floors of the warehouse. Your door sweeps open, you expect the obviously rich figure to steal your desk. Rather, she stands by, holding the door open for you and sits in one of the cheap chairs opposite yours.

"I'll get straight to business. I'm here to evaluate this center for an extended period, and to set up an International Headquarters. I believe that keeping our offices close to production will help keep a good image."

International? How many companies does this little woman own? Kei notices your intrigue.

"You're sharper than most, maybe you can give me some insight. Why can I talk with five other site supervisors at my new buildings and only find one that understands business? Most just bat it off as another acquisition."

"Maybe I want to know why an IT executive is suddenly starting to take over heavy industry. I'd heard something about you buying a steel mill too."

Kei's eyes are intense, you don't even have to try to feel the dedication she emanates. A plotting slight grin emerges on her previously blank face.

"You're hired." She says, not breaking her expression.

"I need a right-hand man that isn't one of these usual- eh, say I'll call them brawn-over-brain types. To my understanding you've been here a while and understand the business."

Kei slides the chair back while she stands.

"For now, we can use this office, but I'll get my people in here to renovate and revise the building. We'll redo your machinery if it needs replacing and such as well."

That's a surprise, some of your equipment hasn't been replaced since the old timers started more than a decade ago; this is one of the better warehouses too. It seems that getting bought out isn't a bad thing. You stand as well, Kei waits for you at the door.

"Can I call you Kei? If we're going to be working closely together, using first names just seems better."

"I suppose. Where's the coffee maker?"

"In the breakroom. Are you gonna drag me around and explain your plan?"

Kei dismissively waves.

"Not until later, I brought my inspector with, I want to take him on a tour around the facility."

As you two enter the break room, a familiar sight emerges. The cheesy folding table with a variety of second hand chairs, the old yellowing refrigerator and microwave that sit in the corner and to round it all off, a single counter top holds the sink plus a few lunch boxes. Kei strides over to the coffee machine, taking the full pot with her, pouring more black gold into her cup as she wanders through the building, inspecting and observing. She doesn't seem to care that it's been there since work started today, or that it's cheap canned black coffee.

Kei quietly slurps down the last drop of coffee, quietly dismissing herself. She reappears, empty handed.

"That should be it, my people will take care of your equipment troubles, besides that, we have matters to discuss. Come."

You stand in front of your building with Kei, who is gazing at the front of the structure with her seemingly usual serious, flat expression. While Lastation Lumber was situated in a simple steel building, Kei didn't seem to mind, if anything she seemed to prefer the brutal efficiency of it. The sun beats down as Kei makes scribbles on a pad, seemingly unphased in her sleek, oil black suit in the middle of the sun. She looks up after what felt like an eternity, pocketing her pen and pad.

"It will work nicely, I'll get builders and architects in here." Kei says. She pauses, thumbing her chin, thinking heavily. She whips out keys with a jingle, striding towards the black sedan she arrived in.

"I'll be back, keep working as usual for the next few days."

As Kei said, she returned, this time outfitted with a small army of construction workers. In two weeks, your building had a brand new office complex, with your new office located in the same room as Kei's. It was a tremendous glass and steel structure, but was a fine addition to the existing building which got a slick new paint job. You stood with the proud CEO in the doorway.

"We're going to do some great work here." Kei grins.

Kei slides her desk into the furthest corner, perfectly organizing multiple monitors, dividers and binders all among the hardwood surface. The solid face of the desk supports the many built in filing cabinets. For a final touch, she sets a silver trimmed nameplate on the front of the desk.

"Kei Jinguji - Executive"

Without a blink of hesitation, she adjusts her chair and sets to work, flitting through folders and clicking through graphs on her computer. She walks to the printer and staples a thick stack of paper together, setting it on your much more humble desk. You flick through it, skimming for important numbers.

"So, after you picked up a few highly rated facilities, you specifically hunted out ones that had good buildings but comparatively low earnings?"

Kei smiles.

"I ordered intensive hiring at the better facilities and fired the entire staffs of the lower ones; organized by location of course. I moved the highly paid employees if they allowed and built new crews around them. This one fared surprisingly well, it must've fallen victim to poor sales staff given the various other performance indicators."

You pause, reading the graphs and accompanying explanations.

"Just by bundling similar product types under your brands and replacing staff, productivity and profits increased 83% overall!?" Either Kei is a miracle worker or doing something shady.

"Of course, when I own the entire apparatus required to supply a construction project, I can bid on anything I want, regardless of size. Plus, my "Reliant Materials and Metals" brand has absolutely remarkable reviews like you said. I don't even advertise, it would be a waste of funding when I can get employees to promote it through my slightly better than average pay rates and benefit programs. I don't ask them and clients promote Reliant through their connections."

"Sounds like good business to me, why do you need me if you've got all of this organized on your own?"

Kei pulls a chair up at your desk.

"I need, for lack of a better term, an Inquisitor or maybe Enforcer. Someone to keep what I've built in check while I work on making the company larger. Someday you'll probably be the head of a whole department of such figures."

"-Bigger?" How on earth would Kei make this company even larger and consuming? Kei's smile returns.

"And this is why I hired you. The answer to your question: Vertical integration. Until Reliant makes the tools that it uses to ship the materials and to process them, as well as the companies to make the buildings themselves, my work isn't done. We will provide the best quality work for the lowest price, end of story. Once things are rolling, we can blot out the market with size and acquire any company that falls in our shadow."

"Isn't that a monopoly?"

"Monopoly would imply that there won't be competition. Why would we want to run the entire market when we can just be so monolithic that it doesn't make sense to not contract us? There will always be higher and lower quality services that operate at related prices, but we will operate in a way where even if we don't run the building operation, we will supply the operation. Plus, Lastation doesn't have antitrust laws. As long as our physical operations are in Lastation, there isn't a thing anyone can do to us."

Kei's confidence and rocksteady vision sets a target among the stars, the only thing separating her from that dream is enough time for all the hard work that it will require.

The office is darkened by nightfall, the only light is from your desk lamps and monitors. Kei sets a steaming mug of coffee on your desk and returns to hers without a sound. She checks her watch.

"It's almost nine, if you want to go home, go right ahead."

"Staying late again?"

Kei smiles, taking a sip of coffee. The steam plays with the weak illumination of her desk lamp.

"Of course. I'll see you Monday."

Your mind is still running full bore, full speed ahead. Just slowing down your own thoughts seems difficult. It's been five months since Kei took over your company, and no one has stopped working back to back 12+ hour days. Kei herself doesn't seem to mind at all though.

"Hey. You've been tired recently, are you going home or what?" Kei doesn't seem to pay much attention to her own tone.

"Just not used to the workload, that's all. Usually we would get at least a little reprieve from overtime hell, you know, shuffle schedules around and have people cover for each other for some much needed breaks, even if just a day every few months."

Kei strides back to her desk, pulling her car keys out with a soft clink. She smiles.

"I remember when I was new to work, there was a point when even I couldn't stand overtime. I came to love it and learned to relax in short order. Come along."

As with all of Kei's scarce possessions, they were clean, almost to a perfect level. This applied to the interior of her car as well. It was a modern but still economic choice with a few creature comforts, like heated adjustable leather seats. Kei's watch barely slipped on her wrist as she reached for the shifter, having a manual transmission was an unusual choice for a woman, especially when nowadays such options had to be special ordered. Kei doesn't behave like a civilian driver, she follows the training that she laid out for your delivery drivers to the T. Then again, none of this should surprise you. Kei's laser blue eyes are always scanning, looking for opportunities and problems alike; a high level of precise control is to be expected.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll show you how I learned to relax after a long day. Don't worry, the tab's on me~"

Kei seems happy, you hesitate to discern the reason. The lights of Lastation at night are beautiful in their own way. Each lonely street lamp has it's place along the darkened roads. You almost feel yourself dozing off as the reflections of those little white orbs chase each other off the windshield.

You soon find yourself wandering into a small family style restaurant, becoming their last customers for the day before closing. The fluorescent lighting casts long shadows across the parking lot, revealing only two other cars, presumably belonging to the employees. Kei leads the way, choosing to sit at the bar. She wants to drink?

The waitress can't even hand Kei a menu before she decides both of your orders. Kei asks for two helpings of Yakisoba and barbecue beef with a dessert of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream plus a pot of hot black tea. The order of tea catches you off guard, Kei seems to consume an abnormal amount of coffee. She turns to you as the waitress departs.

"Now, breathe. You have completed your work to the best of your ability." She takes a series of rhythmic breaths, deeply exhaling finally before taking a sip of tea.

"The weekend is here. There's no work to be done, just the things that you live for." Kei continues. She sets the cup down without the slightest sound and smiles again.

"For all the time we spend working together, we really don't talk much." You comment.

Kei leans into the bar surface, gazing into her softly swirling tea.

"Why'd you get into business Kei?"

The smile fades from Kei's face.

"Well, my dad wanted a boy. I was a proud kid though, I wanted to make him happy."

That response alone makes you smile. Kei can seem so cold in the moment, whether firing someone, hiring a new person or making a hundred million credit decision. It's little moments like this where she shows how much she cares.

"I ran little businesses like mowing lawns, or whatever to get some pocket money and quickly learned how much easier it was to have other kids do it for me and to pay them, I must've been 7 when I had the entire neighborhood under a contract. It just seemed natural for me to go into business. I learned quickly that if even if I had the appearance of an young boy, I was taken more seriously than as a girl."

Kei glances at you with a flash of her usual vigor.

"Don't think I'm going to grandstand, if you want something, you'll get it, regardless of what others think. I hate anyone that tries to make excuses for why they don't work their hardest."

She visibly relaxes, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"So, what about you?"

"I'm the third man in my family to be a supervisor at this company. My grandfather was one of the cofounders. It was easy money for me, I suppose because I just enjoy it. Everyone said I should've gone to college though."

Kei smiles. It breaks your whole train of thought.

"Doing what you enjoy matters more than money really." Her speech is interrupted by the clank of heavily laden plates onto the table. The sweet, savory scent of barbecue beef and stir fried vegetables invades your nostrils.

"Ah!" Kei claps her hands together, chopsticks in between her thumbs and index fingers..

"Let's eat!"

The noodles steam your face as they approach your face. Kei demands your total attention without speaking a word.

Kei holds her upright posture, eyes closed while she blows on her bowl of yakisoba. You get how her relaxation process works. It's a ritual. You pick up your bowl, blowing the steam away, letting all of the stress of the day out. You can feel the steam start to condense on your eyelids, making them weighty again with the urge to sleep. This hypnogogic aura dissipates as you open your eyes again, eating at a slow, deliberate pace. Either you're famished or this is the best food you've had in years. Kei pauses, looking over at you.

"Uh, I really like the hot mustard here." She manages out before she dips a portion of beef into the little sauce dish.

You lean back, sipping at your cup of tea.

Kei turns her stool slightly.

"If you would like, we can make this into a routine."

"Well, I don't mind."

Kei's smile becomes positively radiant, but she seems to subdue herself before speaking.

"Sure, we'll trade who catches the tab~"

At Kei's deliberate pacing, the meal takes 45 minutes exactly. It's enough food to leave you satisfied and comfortable without overeating. The two of you are onto your second pot of tea, the staff tries to urge Kei to leave. Your stern coworker slips a five hundred credit bill into their tip jar without a word, leaning on the bar from her seat. Her form matches yours, elbows supporting the body, one hand slack and the other content with a mug of tea.

"I didn't expect you to be so generous~!" You tease.

Kei shrugs, taking a long draught from her cup.

"Money is a high score for me, some people play games, I play the economy; well, that isn't exactly right, I follow all the rules and provide great services and products. I-"

Kei gazes into her cup, lazily swirling it and failing to continue her sentence.

"Ready to go?" You ask.

"Yeah, let's go." Kei isn't one to hold her tongue yet the best poker player couldn't see through her face.

It felt odd to be in a suit, Kei absolutely made sure that she had the best tailor fit and adjust the garment to your body. Kei rests a hand on her hip and gives a smug grin as you emerge from the changing room.

"Alright, that's better."

With negotiations coming up for the acquisition of a "minor" oil company (in Kei's words), Kei has decided to bring you along so that you can assist in this front of her burgeoning empire.

As you traverse the hollow, vaulted throughways of Associated Petroleum, you notice that you and Kei are nearly matching, save the different tie colors. The deal is called "negotiations" but their representatives act like Kei has already bought them. They wouldn't suck up so heavily if they knew that there was absolutely no way for any of them to retain the cozy make-work positions that had drowned this company's earnings. Kei doesn't mind as you flick a mint into your mouth, she's busy convincing them that one of their holdings isn't worth what they claim it is. It seems that your nonchalance is just another layer of the unnerving and almost oppressive feeling that Kei had barricaded them into. Compared to her physique, Kei's personality leaves a long shadow.

The diminutive executive cracks her fingers into a fist, slowly releasing each digit.

"Sign." Is all she says.

The pudgy, sweating man fumbles his pen into action, jotting his mark unto the paper. Kei immediately flips out her phone, making calls to begin the process of her takeover. Kei looks slightly disgusted as she strides out, you two make it nearly to the elevator before speaking a word.

Kei closes her phone and sighs, looking up at you.

"Got time for coffee?"

"Sure."

Both of your shoes clack loudly on the pavement sidewalks of Lastation. The thick aroma of roasted coffee and fresh breads guides Kei like a hound. You find yourself in a comfortingly lit cafe, a friendly orange ambiance showing the smiling face of a barista and their assortment of pastries. Kei leans onto their well worn hardwood counter, professionally demanding two drinks. With a steaming beverage in her hand, Kei chooses a window seat, leaning against the chilled glass. Her eyes blankly stare out of the corner of their sockets into the overcast skies. There is a growing peace in her flat expression, a smile creeps into the corner of her lips as she focuses on you again.

"No matter how many times I buy a company out, I always feel so strange once the deal is sealed."

"The coffee break is for a bit of recovery before you drive?"

"Yeah, well-" Kei freezes. An unsatisfied gremlin hides in her laser blue eyes.

"W… Would you like to have a pastry too?" Kei asks. Her voice cracked.

You had never figured Kei to have a sweet tooth, but she snatches up an apple-cinnamon Danish, nibbling at the buttered, fluffy crust. She sets it down for a gulp of coffee, resting for a moment, seemingly ready to ask you something.

"You haven't been around this area much- uh, would you like to trade a slice of your pastry for part of mine?"

Is this some kind- what is this? Even Kei could see your shock.

"AAH!, No!, this is solely for taste and culinary purposes! This is considered one of the best coffee and pastry shops in Lastation!"

You take the piece, it is delicious, but Kei's flushed face is stuck in your mind until the next morning.

Like clockwork another week comes and Kei is over your desk, setting a piping hot mug of pitch black coffee down plus a fattened binder of paperwork. Another day, another dollar, and another slew of issues to be dealt with.

You can't complain too much though, things seem to running smoothly and Kei has started to pay more attention to your work. Recognition feels good, especially from the workaholic herself.

So coffee and papers in hand, you leave the office for the warehouse that you formerly ran. Orders have come in, there are reviews to hand out and safety documentation for supervisors, these make up your files; all to be issued to the workforce. Usually, Kei distributes work orders to the supervisors.

The former coworker gives a smug grin as you walk up.

"You got in good with the boss pretty quick." He says.

"What?"

You spent a week off to recover from sickness, did something happen?

"Well, Ms. Jinguji didn't smile once at us when you were gone. The guys had a tally board next to the safe work day counter for how many consecutive days she smiled as she gave us work orders. We were up to a solid month there."

You wrap up business on the floor as quick as possible. For some reason, you're racing to just sit down and think for a moment. What do you even want to think about?!

Kei?

Is she of all people- of course, you expected a girl you dated to be more, well, like a girl. The way your mind is running- it's surely just a phase. You can be back to business as usual in no time. Not if she feels the same… maybe it would be best if you just talked to her yourself?

You can't tell if the atmosphere of the office changed or it was just you, but you feel yourself running out the door of the office that Friday. You can barely relax, and you slouch back in your sofa, trying your best to clear your mind. You paw at your pockets, trying to remember where you put your phone. Shit. The only place it could be is back at the office.

It feels odd to almost be sneaking into your own office, you can't explain the tension in your whole being. Every microscopic noise concerns you as you quietly walk up the stairs. The final stretch. Night turns the office's many desks, cubicles and walls into a horror of shadows with light from the street lamps. In the dim, you reach for the handle of your usual double doors to an office blanketed with darkness. You flick the light on and rummage through your desk.

CLUNK! "Ouuch~" The sound of a skull impacting a hardwood desk rings out. You turn to look at Kei's desk. Your heart races. You can feel every single thump, you can hardly focus until you see her.

However, when you see her, your heart doesn't calm, it goes into overdrive and melts. Just because of Kei.

Kei is wearing her usual white blouse, wrinkled and ruffled, unbuttoned down to her unbound perky breasts with some boxer underwear. Her drowsy, pained expression is antithesis to the stuffed sheep that she has trapped in her arms. Kei's pale legs, her thin, rounded body with slightly generous hips… you were wrong to think poorly of her features. In fact, you hardly recognize her without a binder to reduce her nearly C cup chest and giant shoulder pads. The happy tiny smile of a stuffed sheep gazes at you while Kei gains her bearings and begins to notice you.

Kei's eyes grow into saucers spontaneously.

"W-W-WHA!? N-AAAAAAA-"


	2. Chapter 2

The oil black suit coat that hung off the coat rack shone rainbows in a glimmer from the lonely fluorescent lights of your office. Kei was in shock, and slid down to her knees, wrapping a blanket around herself. Kei sat on the edge of a cot that was under her desk, you took a seat in her chair, giving her some space while her heart bubbled and frothed. Kei was in negotiations with herself now and you knew it was because of you.

Kei's watch is flat on the desk, her few wardrobe options are folded under the cot. Kei shifts and the blanket falls to her sides, exposing her finely toned legs.

Kei stands, hand trembling over her heart until she steadies herself, taking a deep breath.

"I've never really had close friends, or, well… I've been distant from most people."

Kei's hand falls to her side.

"You though. Don't get me wrong, but…"

Kei stiffly turns away, hiding her face as she slips into a pair of pants

"I like being close to you. I hate how unprofessional this is, it goes against every cell in my body- but… but..."

Kei can't speak anymore, her usually firm, strong voice is choking up. This is your chance. You only get one time to tell Kei that you want to spend time with her too. You only get this one single attempt to explain how much a relationship with her would mean. Despite or maybe due to the pressure, neither of you speak for what feels like a long time.

"I'd like to become closer too. With a date that is. Want to just go for a walk? It's not much, but everywhere else is closed this time of day."

It wasn't much, but it was enough. Kei turns red, you can tell even without her facing you. She reaches for her coat but lets it slip through her fingers.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this." She mumbles.

You can tell from just looking at Kei's face that her mind is racing like yours.

"You're overthinking this. Let's just give it a shot and see, maybe there's something between us."

Kei doesn't seem to like that answer.

"No matter how I think about it, that just seems so unlikely. I don't even know how to go on a date."

"All you need for a date is some clothes you're comfortable in and yourself. You look good like you are, so no need to get dressed up." You say with a nervous smile.

Kei leads you out of the office, her blue tie matches her eyes in the twilight.

She puts a hand on her hip and stops in the gravel.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go?" She says in her usual monotone, correcting herself with a cough.

"Late night ice cream?" You ask.

Kei seems to try to force a smile.

"Sure"

Kei keeps space from you, seemingly unsure whether to try and coerce some contact out of you, to speak or to just abandon the prospect of a date at all. Your steps take you in and out of the streetlights' stark white gaze, seemingly increasing Kei's tension with every motion.

"It's a date, we don't have to be serious or professional. Tell me about yourself."

Kei fidgets as she speaks.

"Sorry. I uh, I guess I've spent so much time being serious and professional that I don't really-"

"Oh come on, I know that isn't true. You've got to have something you like to do on weekends, something that gets you going. What do you love?" You only notice your choice of words after it exits your mouth.

Kei's cheeks are flushed as she fights a response to your remark.

"Uh well… I guess the occasional video game is fun. Training and working out is fun, I enjoy swordfighting quite a bit. Driving is nice too."

"You swordfight?!" You didn't expect Kei to be a swordswoman, of all the things that she could've said.

Your appreciation for her sport of choice seems to let Kei loosen up.

"Yeah, here, check this out." Kei reaches towards her hip as a black leather belt with sword in sheath phases with a brilliant flash of pixels unto her body. The sword nor sheath has a single decoration, the simple metal construction underlies the supreme workmanship that went into the piece. Just from your experience with other cutting tools you can tell that the sword could hold an edge through striking just about anything and that the material is something you've never seen before.

Kei cautiously sheathes the blade. There is a kind elegance in Kei, she lets the sword fade back into a cloud of pixels. The black suit that she usually wears never tainted her heart, or her pure youthful skin. The smile that Kei gave was genuine.

"I could take you to learn someday if you'd like."

The hollow pale light of the convenience store casts a long face across the streets.

"Whaddya want to get?"

Kei shoves her hands into her pockets as she crosses the storefront, the pale light and resulting shadows play with the appearance of her face.

"Probably a sundae cone, you?"

"I'll have the same, it sounds good."

The soft entry chime is welcoming and reminds you of how Kei is warming up. Just being around you seems to be enough to give her a faded smile.

You sit on a concrete barrier outside after buying the ice cream cones, Kei tucks into her own collar in the moment. You feel a soft pressure on your arm. Kei is sitting right next to you, her right arm teasing your left one out before linking at the elbow. Just this simple action has Kei's face fully flushed.

"Maybe something more like this?" You tease as you put an arm over her small shoulders.

Kei can't even speak, her mouth just stutters out an inaudible string of sounds. Her strained expression slowly shifts to the most bashful smile to ever exist. She silently unwraps her ice cream, taking a bite of the nutty chocolate shell.

"Better?" You ask with a smile.

Kei closes her eyes and regains her usual tone.

"If I see a picture of this on the internet, I'll see you in court."

Her stout, serious expression melts immediately despite the threat, Kei's subdued grin is the cutest thing you've ever seen. Just the way her eyes soften and stray in-between checking you out and gazing off into space is enough to drive you crazy for the little lady.

You're content with this, just feeling such a small figure under your arm makes your heart flutter. Kei seems to be enjoying herself so you start into your ice cream cone. As with all good things though, they end far too soon. As you release Kei from your hold and begin to walk back to the office, there's a new radiance in those neon blue eyes that Kei has.

"Good night." Kei doesn't mind her tone, but still seems happy. You can tell her intentions, and you accept.

"Good night Kei." You respond with a smile.

As usual, Kei is serious and acts as if your date last night never happened when on the clock. Out of the corner of your eye, a severe change in her expression piques your interest.

"Something wrong?"

Kei sets the packet she was reading on your desk. She leans into your desk with one hand, other on her hip. Her foot starts to tap halfway through your skim of the information.

"So, Planeptune lost BOTH their CPU and Candidate in the past week!?"

Kei prods the pie graph of share information, showing the discrepancies between this quarter's reporting and the previous.

"There is something entirely wrong going on right now. Of course I will bring this to Lady Noire's attention immediately, but we should take action to safeguard our investments in that nation."

"What do you want me to do?"

Kei pulls on her slick black suit jacket, buttoning it with one hand as she sets a phone into her shoulder to speak with who you presume to be the CPU of Lastation. Kei wanders back to her desk, pulling one of the drawers open. As Kei hangs up the phone, she pulls a matte black handgun out of the drawer. She checks to see if it's loaded and sets the safety after loading a round. She tucks an extra set of magazines into her breast gun soon disappears into a flurry of pixels and Kei turns to you.

"Well, break open the emergency fund and contact some mercenary groups. If we can't buy one of them entirely, we'll setup interviews and hire our own. High priority on ex-Lastation and Leanbox armed forces members."

Kei starts to walk out the door before you interject.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get us some help. Lady Noire wants to meet at the Basilicom because this matter is over our heads. Shares don't just accumulate to a ancient, long dead nation for no reason."

"What?!"

Kei surges back to your desk, prodding the description for the unaccounted 2.1% of shares.

"Read the description. I'm not frustrated with you, I absolutely have to go right now."

As Kei said, she is practically jogging out of the office. What do the papers say about this situation?

Your finger traces the words as you read:

"The unaccounted shares fail to connect to a census of supporters, indicating possible manipulation though methods to do so are still purely theoretical. Given the rise of these shares that are yet to resound with a present nation and corresponding leader action is immediately recommended. Copyright Jinguji Intelligence"

The copyright mark explains Kei's amazing ability to accumulate information, yet the summary is terrifying. This really is a situation of uncomparable gravity. After a few hours, you've learned more about contemporary armed forces than the rest of your life. Call after call to mercenary outfits yielded nothing: there wasn't a single group with the capacity that your operations required. As Kei directed, you began the process of accumulating a force. Your advertisements swamped HR by the end of the day with applications. You figured that it would make sense to adopt the standard weapons of Leanbox given the flood of recruits from that nation. By the time you clocked off, your mind was flooded with graphs, maps and diagrams. You couldn't slow down, just the appropriations that were required to arm the thousand or so men you needed were absurd, not to mention the weapons that would be fielded to deal with the rising anarchy in Planeptune. You were using company money to field a dozen artillery emplacements, a small armor unit and two million rounds of ammunition for everything from mortars to handguns.

This is why no one likes Monday.

You flop onto your couch, passing out immediately.

It was hardly a restful sleep though, you don't even notice that 8 hours have passed when you wake, still wearing yesterday's now rumpled clothes. Your phone rings. It's Kei.

"Lady Noire has approved our project, we're in the defence business now too."

"What?"

"She agreed that with our recent string of conflicts Lastation needs to be able to at least cope with internal issues with the CPU gone."

"That doesn't explain the jump from defending ourselves to defending an entire nation."

"Lady Noire trusts me more than just about anyone else in the world, she would never admit it though. We're going to set up a sort of contracted Coast Guard. It just so happens that our fielded rescuers will also be equipped to deal with any sort of civilian insurrection or instability like the havoc that ASIC caused a couple years back."

You sigh. You can hear fidgeting from Kei.

"We-We, should g-get dinner again this Friday."

Just the change in Kei's voice helps you perk up.

"Sounds like a plan~"

Kei pauses for a moment.

"I think you're smiling right now, am I correct?"

"How could I not smile?"

A soft gasp creeps out of Kei's lips.

"A- Alright-right, uh, that's all I called for, anyways.

"See you soon."

"Y-You too."

You can't help smiling after that. Kei is still thinking about you, despite everything going on. Getting the motivation to keep working is easy with the sensation currently coursing through you.

Semi-trucks loaded with the munitions you ordered roll into the newly established mercenary camp throughout the week as tensions only rise in the world. With even more funding rushing in from Lady Noire, the orders only increased in size, ranging from missile silos to prefabricated deployable buildings (all built under your wheelhouse of companies).

There wasn't a single facility in your company that had even a moment to stop and breathe. You opted to do a company wide raise to assuage the pressured workforce. More equipment and facility expansions were without a doubt needed, yet finding the time to rework was an issue in itself. Even more importantly, Kei was pushing herself. You could tell every time that she woke up; there was less and less energy in her greeting. By Friday, there was nearly nothing left.

As you get ready to go on lunch break, you glance at Kei and walk over to her to inform her. She doesn't respond.

She slides back in her chair, snoozing against the soft leather. Kei's rhythmic soft breathing is the only sound in the room with the computers off. Should she be woken up? No… you don't even know how late she's stayed this week. You kneel and pull a blanket off Kei's under-desk cot, wrapping her as best as possible without disturbing the sleeping beauty; your sleeping beauty. You switch the lights off and lock the door as you leave. A smile creeps onto your lips.

The lock loudly releases, shocking Kei awake. As you turn on the light she rubs her eyes with a yawn. As she sees you with some much needed coffee, she just sort of reaches in vain while you're four paces away.

"What's the magic word~?" You tease.

Kei sighs, arm falling to her desk with a soft thump.

"Pleeeease."

You fill Kei's mug carefully and away from her papers. She rubs her eyes with both hands, seeming to massage them in loose timing. She takes the steaming cup of rich black nectar and slurps as quickly as the temperature will allow.

"I've never seen you like this, don't overdo it now."

Kei leans back in her chair, holding her bangs back with a hand.

"You're right. This is actually the busiest I've ever been."

"More importantly, will you be alright to go out tonight?"

Kei looks down at her hands, which she had folded together on her desk.

"I-"

You smile.

"Let's just go tomorrow-"

"NO." Kei is completely resolute in her voice, she coughs and resumes in her usual tone.

"It's part of how I relax and enjoy the weeken-"

"So you really just don't want to wait?" You tease, filling your own mug of coffee. Kei fiddles for a moment, picking up her pen and beginning to work.

"Maybe." She awkwardly manages.

You chuckle, but Kei immediately regains her blank, serious expression; almost seeming angry at your teasing.

The workday comes to an end as it always does. Kei takes her coat and leads the way to her car. A light breeze and drizzle puts a chill to your skin. The melodic pace of the windshield wipers help chase the stress away, each lonely globe of water away from their reach reflects the street lights in brilliant dazzles of rainbow for you to focus on while Kei drives. Kei tries her best and fails to stifle a smile: she seems happy just to be going out with you again. As you sit at the bar of the restaurant again, Kei lays her coat on the stool beside her. A light flickers over one of the booths while both of you just enjoy a space of quiet time. You feel for Kei's hand, immediately finding her delicate fingers. She pulls away from your grasp as soon as the waitress emerges from the kitchen, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"So when did you get into guns? I noticed there was one I recognized from a game under your desk too, a UMP I think?"

Kei finishes chewing a piece of beef and wipes her lips.

" I suppose it was just another skill at the time, but I enjoyed the timed target competitions. Long range precision shooting isn't nearly as fun as tapping three round groups into targets from various firefighting ranges and positions."

You nod as you slurp down noodles, Kei continues.

"It might be some surprise, but Uni got her hobby from me."

"I thought you didn't get along well with Uni." You spout off before uncouthly snatching a sauce soaked piece of beef.

"We just had to find a common ground. I wouldn't call us close though."

Kei continues for a moment, thinking outloud. "Good exercise too, which I could use more of… getting older and all."

You raise an eyebrow, Kei notices your intrigue immediately and the fact that she was vocalizing her thoughts..

'Don't make fun of me now, I'm only 24."

"That's one year away from being a-"

Your shin cries out in pain from Kei's hard slip-on shoes immediately.

Kei's eyes close and she makes a "Hmmpf" before going back to eating. Before you know it, the waitress is bringing the receipt in an attempt to shoo both of you out. The rain has subsided and the moon creeps through the darkened skies and clouds to project its eerie light upon the world. The night is nearly illuminated, Kei stops before you get to her car, she shakes her head and keeps moving. As you sit she hesitates to start driving.

"Something wrong?"

"Y-You noticed. Uh, well. It doesn't seem right to part ways now."

"What?"

Kei hangs her head.

"I couldn't accept that- that- I felt like leaving you. These emotions- I don't know what these are or what to do with them."

"I think you do know, you chose to stay right?"

Kei looks up at you.

"Haven't decided yet. A relationship with a coworker just seems like too much though."

You can feel your voice cracking as you speak.

"Is that really how you feel? Is this where it ends?"

Kei grabs you by the unbuttoned collar of your shirt, face a mere twitch away. Her eyes gloss over and her lower lip shakes as a tree in the wind would.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tears stream down her face, Kei's grip loosens as she presses her head into your shoulder. She stifles a sob and looks back up at you.

"I just don't know. Of all the things I've done before, I've never found myself thinking of someone else always, even when I should be focusing; even when I should be working! Always you creep into my mind, your-" Kei is shaking, she wipes away some tears, further darkening your white shirt.

"My what?"

Kei snuffles but smiles. She steels herself and puts the keys in the ignition, starting to drive on a very different road than the one you would take to go home.

In that moment, you had no clue that your natural, unintentional smile was what Kei was talking about, but as she explained without speaking a single word as she drove. You could see that she was more collected and Kei-like, it was apparent her decision. There was indeed another heart in the world that beat for you. Kei flashes her watch, checking the time. A soft accepting breath emanated from her lips before she pulled over to the side of the road. Great fields of wheat sway weakly in the night breeze. Kei pops the trunk open and lays the rear seats down, giving plenty of room for the two of you and a glorious view of the night sky.

"You insisted on tonig-"

Kei clasps a hand over your mouth.

"T-This is wh-what couples do right?"

A trail of light crosses through the sky among the spotty clouds. A few more follow.

Kei points off at the fiery storm of light, weakly smiling. As soon as she notices your attention, she retracts her arm, this time pulling herself snug under your arm.

"Sorry for earlier. It won't happen again." Kei stiffly says.

"I don't mind. You're human too Kei, and having-"

Kei places a finger over your lips.

"Ms Bossy today?"

The storm of meteors is in full swing, lighting both of your eyes with orange glory.

"When am I not Ms. Boss?" She smugly remarks before sitting up, legs crossed. Her eyes are still towards the sky, watching with the awe of a child. After a thousand more brief trails of hope glance across the endless horizon, Kei turns to you, seeming to reach for your chest before retracting after having second thoughts.

You sit up as well, Kei won't make eye contact. You pull her into your arms, putting all the affection you can muster into a hug. Kei's soft silver hair grazes your chin and neck, even invading your open collar. Kei exhales for the first time since you embraced her, her hot breath reminding you of the chill night. You let her ease away, both feeling satisfied with each other's contact.

"This is gonna sound stupid… but…" Kei looks towards you for approval.

"Just tell me, for real, I won't tease you or anything. You've had enough stress tonight."

Kei sighs, smiling.

"Being with you is like being a little girl again. I can really appreciate everything that happens, good or bad."

"That's great to hear-"

Kei seems to be itching to say something.

"A-After you helped make my de-decision."

Kei freezes. Her usually bright eyes are fraught with unsteadiness.

"I want to end the night on a note to remember. In a good way."

"Like?" You realize that you already had the answer.

You cup both sides of her face and-

Kiss.

Kei does quite the opposite of resist, she pulls you in, trying her awkward and inexperienced best to kiss back. She has no lipstick to leave behind, but surely your face would have been a mess if she did. As Kei pulls away she gives a nervous smile, cupping a hand over the side of her neck.

"So- well. Uhm, are we even now?"

"This isn't a business Kei, its-"

"I know what it is. I- I just."

Kei swallows, knitting her hands together in her lap.

"I want you to know that I'm not going to push you away or anything."

Your grin is huge, and Kei appreciates the kindness greatly.

"You wanna choose a movie to fall asleep to at my place?"

Kei recoils but inquires with an almost scared expression.

"W-What does that mean?"

"Well, it's late. If we put on a movie we could fall asleep in the other's arms…"

"Yes." You recognize that tone immediately. Kei is entirely onboard with this plan.

Kei's car pulls into the parking lot of your apartment complex in the middle of the silent night with the sun's aura creeping out of the horizon. Almost as soon as the familiar deadbolt clunks free you find yourself dozing off with Kei snug against your body to some romantic comedy. Kei's coat-less body fits under your arm perfectly. Her breaths slow as your sweetheart falls asleep on your chest in the reclined futon for you to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes are still heavy as they slide open, the girl that was under your arm is gone.

Well, such was to be expected.

You slide out of the living room futon, nearly flopping unto the floor before pulling yourself up.

Before the rest of your body can react, the top of your head is crying out in pain as a stern, cold voice starts talking.

"Are you always like this when you wake up?"

The woman sits on her haunches and holds a cup of coffee just under your nose. You lean against the couch, taking the mug in hand, the woman sits down- ah, right, Kei.

Kei…

Somehow your drowsy brain forgot one of, if not the most important person in your life. Luckily, she couldn't hear these thoughts running through your head; in fact, she was busy formulating something of her own.

"So, uh, I was pretty,- well, emotional last night." Kei's small shoulders slouch in her pure white blouse, Kei seems to want to apologize for- what? You have to think of something fast, your now slightly-more-awake mind runs to one of the only options.

"Whoa whoa! No need to apologize! I like you Kei, I wanted to know if you had anything else going on this weekend or if I could take you out for breakfast!"

Kei freezes, mouth almost slipping open.

"I-I was- just about to ask that." She says, still in shock. She folds her arms together, burying her hands in between her thighs, which are clad in black slacks.

"I look like a mess, don't I?" Kei asks.

"You look great still."

"Thank you I guess. Should we both get changed before heading out? I keep a spare suit in my car."

"I don't think so, would it matter even? You should show me how to swordfight today, we should be pretty wore out by the end of the day."

Kei whips out her phone, scrolling through a few options.

"What if we just made it a sort of "sports" day date? I could teach you how to shoot, swordfight all today."

"I can't say I'm very active outside of work…"

Kei smirks.

"Well, if your girlfriend beats you, I get to choose our next date right?"

You fold your arms over your chest.

"SO NOW you decide to put things on the line eh? You're on."

Just the thought of competition puts a skip in Kei's step.

"Protein shakes for breakfast, we've got work to do~" says a barely suppressed Kei who notices her bubbling excitement only after her remark.

"Achem." Kei coughs.

"We should go to the office so I can grab some supplies. I keep most of the things I own under my desk."

Kei's firearm collection is impressive given the amount of space she has to work with under and inside her desk. Initially, you have trouble hitting targets but pick up the pace and precision quite rapidly; it seems that your time gaming has paid off in some ways.

The other activities don't go quite as well in your favor. As expected, you lose every swordfight with Kei. Even though you can tell you're stronger than her, it means nearly nothing as she flicks your sword away with the point of hers. You both sit down exhausted in the end, panting like dogs but still grinning. Next up is racketball, where Kei's nearly superhuman reflexes shine. You pick up on the game quickly, but not nearly enough to catch up to the well practiced girl. Either way, your bounty of physical stamina is still larger than Kei's, who seems to already be dragging her heels.

"G- Good fight." manages a ragged Kei

"You done yet?"

Kei sheepishly smiles, noticing how much of a better condition you're in.

"I guess, ready for a celebratory dinner?"

"Why?"

"I won~"

"Sounds good to me."

Kei wipes a few drops of water off her forehead as she emerges from the changing rooms with her shirt, exposing her finely toned abdomen. As soon as she notices how much attention you were paying, Kei averts her gaze, still smiling.

Kei seems out of place in such an ordinary shirt and jeans, yet you still find yourself yearning to hold the girl close. Kei pulls into the parking lot of a hole-in-the-wall burger joint, leading you by her hand inside. As soon as she clears the door, it's business time. Kei leaves the counter with two glass bottles and baskets of fries in hand. She offers you one while taking a seat.

"Beer?"

You glance at the label.

"Do you take me for some kind of hipster? I'm not drinking something like that. Kei shrugs, popping the top off on the countertop and a long swig.

You take a pinch of french fries, glancing at your girlfriend.

"You know, all the hops in those hipster beers might be enough to make your *achem* chest bigger."

Kei's cool persona immediately breaks down.

"W-What!?"

"Yeah, seriously!" You continue to tease, Kei is quite vulnerable to this type of attack. Kei does a double take at her bottle and sets it down, pushing it away. Her eyes shoot down to her own chest.

"I don't even particularly like having *this much*, I can't imagine being like Compa or Vert."

"Who?"

"I mean like all the downsides, you know, back and neck pains, being all- *ech* bouncy and flashy. Seems like a real waste." Kei glances at you, seemingly searching for approval.

Her usual "all business" attitude returns, this time with a vengeance.

"I hope you don't mean that you LIKE girls like that." She harshly says.

At this time of day, the restaurant is empty besides you two.

With conviction, you continue.

"Of course not, I want a girl like my Kei~!"

Kei's rapidly built barrier turns out to also be quite flimsy.

"WHA~?"

You snatch up Kei's adorably small body in your arms, letting her mind run away for an answer.

"Better?"

Kei just nods, worming her way out of your grasp just in time for the arrival of the staff with your burgers. As soon as the waitress leaves, you find Kei under your arm again, quietly eating her meal. Your hand finds it's own way to Kei's soft head, massaging her scalp. You sit with her for a while after finishing the food, just happy to be together.

"Can I stay over again?" Your sweetheart asks as you get up to leave the establishment.

You can't say no to that face. You hear a shutter sound and turn to Kei. Something went loose in Kei's mind at that moment.

A guy falls out of the bushes, holding a camera with a press pass still tied to his neck. He makes it maybe two steps before Kei has him by the collar.

Kei doesn't need words to get her message across. He deletes the photos of his own accord and scampers away, tail tucked between his legs.

Kei doesn't say a word until she's driven almost halfway to your apartment.

"Up for another movie?"

A devilish idea creeps into your mind, it shows on your face as you grin.

"Don't you always dress the same? What if we spiced it up a bit?"

Kei rapidly retreats.

"W-What do you mean? I- I thought you didn't mind th-"

"Well maybe a skirt…"

Kei immediately turns bright red.

"A-A skirt? Well, uh." Kei thumbs her chin, making an effort to stall for time before she gives her verdict.

"I- Uh, for you maybe?" Kei admits with a blush.

"Absolutely no way if you mean to parade me around though."

"So let's get breakfast and go to a clothes store?"

For once, you can see fear in Kei's usually piercing blue eyes.

"S-Sure."

Breakfast with Kei is simple, as you would expect. You share a few smiles over toast, eggs and sausage with a healthy (or less so) serving of coffee. The closer you get to departing your apartment, the more tense the atmosphere becomes. Sure enough, Kei is subtly resisting your every attempt at choosing her an outfit.

Kei's porcelain white skin is clammy as you hold a very business-like black skirt over her legs.

"M-Maybe we shouldn't do this…" She nervously remarks.

"Then how about you help me so it's over with?"

Kei grimaces, soon leaning over the display and flitting in and about the racks.

She returns with a very conservative outfit: a long skirt that would go to her knees, black nylon stockings, and a blue blouse. A navy blue tie with almost ethereal silver strands running through it hangs off her elbow.

A glimmer catches your eyes in a glass case.

On a bed of velvet, a silver hairclip with a single small sapphire sits, just begging to be put unto Kei's sleek silver mane.

You ask a clerk to retrieve it, Kei nearly hides behind a rack of pants when he approaches, keys jingling.

Kei takes a deep breath as she stands outside of the changing rooms.

"No matter how I come out, you'll like it right?"

"I would prefer you to be in the outfit we picked or maybe…"

Kei turns beet red and rushes into a stall.

Kei was serious about getting out of here, you've never heard of a woman getting dressed so quickly. The door squeaks open, a crack reveals the eye of Kei, peeking through for you.

"C-Come in."

Kei's breasts are again unbound, the hairclip holds her lavish bangs up and away, revealing her forehead and china-like skin which softens her entire face, lighting up her bashful expression. Without her knowledge you had swapped her skirt for a shorter one, much to her chagrin and the benefit of your eyes. The silky black skirt goes to her mid thigh.

"Y-You tricked me!" She nearly shouts, grabbing you at the collar but quickly losing her severe tone.

"S-So ho-how do I look?"

You take a step back, enjoying a second look at Kei's toned, thin body which is now the most feminine you've ever seen.

"Well, given that I want to keep looking, I think you look fantastic~"

Kei pulls her body around your arm, leaving an unfamiliar feeling as her moderate chest forms around it.

"I-I don- Don't."

"What?"

Kei is shaking.

"Come on sweetie, just get up, look in the mirror."

Kei glances aside, soon tucking into your body again.

Something calls her away from your side. She soon stands alone in front of the mirror. You watch as she turns, feeling the curves of her own body as if she didn't recognize them. She turns to you with a hurricane of embarrassment and pride in her eyes.

"S-So, y-you want to-to keep looking?"

"Just a little~" You slyly say.

"I-I don't know how much more of this I can handle…"

"I didn't mean it that way~"

Kei's eyes widen.

"W-what did you mean then?"

"Just look at yourself. You're beautiful. I'd love to see you like this more often."

Kei's shoulders scrunch up. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The signature Kei voice returns, as serious and businesslike as ever.

"There's no way I can be seen like this. At most, I think we could-"

"You mean you don't like being cute and feeling that rush when you see how perfect you look?"

Kei's eyes soften.

"Well no- but…"

"How about this, we go choose a dress for you and accessories that are so far away from what you usually wear that no one will even recognize you?"

Kei's being is fraught with uncertainty at this decision.

"I-"

You smile, and leave the changing room, holding the door open for a moment.

"Good luck~"

Even in her usual clothes, Kei is uncomfortable as she walks with you. She stops you with a tug on your sleeve.

"I-I'm serious. Please wait somewhere. I-I need to do this alone."

"How about at the changing room? There's a bench."

'S-Sure."

Kei takes a deep breath as you leave her side and she puts a sharpness in her step as she ventures towards an entire section of the store that is dedicated to dresses. Time passes at a painstakingly slow pace as Kei disappears from your sight.

The woman that emerges from the changing room is- is Kei. As you should've expected, yet you can't contain your own excitement.

Kei wears sandals and an airy white summer dress with faintly swirling leaf embroidery at the hem. She tucks a lock of silvery hair over an ear before stepping to you. You notice that she's kept the silver barrette in her hair as she takes your hands in hers between the two of you. Without her usual shoes, it seems that Kei is even shorter and without even mentioning the visually decreased size of her body from the lack of her usual suit, Kei seems vulnerable as she tucks into your chest.

"Kei…"

She takes a step back.

"Y-You don't like it?" She seems to be on the verge of a cold sweat.

"I love it. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Go to the park."

Kei swallows, waiting for you to say something else.

"Maybe have a picnic once we start feeling hungry too?"

Kei can't even speak, her whole expression is filled with the same twisted emotions of this whole venture.

"W-Why?!"

"Wouldn't you want to feel the breeze on your skin? To lounge in the sun together on a blanket after having some sandwiches?"

Kei smiles.

"It sounds like you've given this more thought than I have~"

You match Kei's smile.

"So let's buy this stuff and get out of here~"

The park was a glorious summer green, winding paved trails held all sorts of traffic, from cardio freaks to couples on strolls and children at play. Kei almost looks sunburnt already from her blush stricken face, trying to pull the stiff brim of her straw hat hat over her ears.

"I feel like I'm gonna die…" She mumbles.

"Come on, we'll find a clearing away from everyone else. Just stick with me."

Kei turns her eyes to the ground and latches onto your side, keeping your arm uncomfortably warm. The river-like paths lazily lead you around, Kei becomes more attentive and even perky as the crowds of the main path disappear. Eventually, you're onto gravel and dirt trails where only "hardcore" runners and the few teenagers reside. Even the less than happy Kei gasps as you two round a corner to see a moderately sized lake reflecting the sky of this calm day. The water is a mirror, with only the occasional fish jumping to snatch up unlucky insects. There isn't a soul in sight and you lay your backpack and blanket down to rest with your beloved. Kei lies down, folding her hands over her chest as she gazes at the occasional wispy cloud. A thin smile creeps onto her lips, eventually causing her to sit up. She sits on her knees, careful to not showcase the fact that she's wearing light grey boxer briefs.

Kei gulps, at that very moment, a breeze starts up, tousling the ankle high grass of the shores around. She pulls close to you, bashfully smiling.

"Wanna try another kiss?"

"Don't even have to-" Kei cuts you off, pushing herself onto you, even catching you off guard and knocking you over. Kei lets you up after stealing your lips for a few moments, or minutes- it becomes difficult to tell in the heat of the moment. Kei slips off of your chest, resting in the nook of your arm.

"When did you get so affectionate?"

Kei doesn't speak, she just buries her face in your chest.

She sighs, sitting up again. The wind gusts, tossing her hat into your hands.

"I'd never imagined it would feel so good. I- I don't even know any more. Just-just…"

Kei grits her teeth.

A sharp snapping emerges in her tone as she starts up again.

"Listen, I'm only going to admit this here. But. With you. I don't- I don't know if-"

You sit up, looking into Kei's rumbling blue eyes. All you see in her tumultuous gaze is the pure chaos of a girl brutally in love. Her expression turns grievous in an instant, Kei pulls you into a hug just on the edge of strangling you to death.

"...Out here. We don't have to worry about all the crazy things happening. No disappearing Goddesses, no stocks, debts or whatever. Just eachother." Kei's faint voice soothes your very soul.

 _Across the lake, a young lady is stopping for a draught from her water bottle. The lady's twin tails of raven black hair stand out in the beating heat of summer. She wipes her brow and continues along the shores, not thinking twice about the couple she's approaching until…_

 _The girl._

 _The girl is beautiful._

 _Even from this distance, her hair, her mannerisms… everything just speaks to the lady's soul. Their embrace is genuine, maybe even an instance of- of true love? The lady continues running, the burning question in her heart: who is this girl? The running lady follows the trail into the trees again, soon to get closer to this mystery couple. Maybe she would even meet a celebrity today, the lady mused._

You poke Kei's silver barrette and slyly let your hand slip, caressing her pure cheek.

Both of your fingers are intertwined and Kei seems to be swaying in the wind, happy as could be. She leans into your hand and you soon find yourselves cuddling in the dying sunlight.

"I don't want to leave your side…" Kei quietly confesses.

"What did I just hear~? You joke, poking her nose.

You hear running, both of you turn your heads at just the wrong moment. The following screech sends a few birds scattering throughout the forest.

"K-K-Kei!?" The girl stutters.

Kei seems equally perturbed, the whites of her eyes easily visible.

"L-Lady Noire?!"

Noire looks around, dismissively waving.

"S-Surely I'm dreaming, something is wrong here… there was a beautiful woman over here..."

Kei grinds her teeth, but holds back. It's your time to shine.

"Is something wrong?"

Noire strides towards you.

"Yeah, why are you with my business partner and Oracle? Furthermore, how the hell did some guy like this seduce you, Kei?"

Kei's tone returns to her usual "business mode" with ease at the sight of Noire.

"If you want me to work for you, I will, but right now, I'm in the middle of something very important."

Noire closes the gap immediately, throttling the both of you.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? IS THIS AN IMPOSTER!?" Kei breaks Noire's grasp with a delicate application of skill.

"No, this isn't an imposter and I'll still send all 1.2 terabytes of your cosplay photos to the official "I want Noire to be my wife" emailing lists, internet forums and game groups if you don't knock this off right now." Only Kei could make such a brutal threat sound so dry and effortless.

Such a threat puts Noire at Kei's mercy with ease.

"Now, pretend you never saw us and go away. Enough people have harassed me about this already." Kei folds her arms over her chest after dusting her hands off. As Noire mopes while staggering away, Kei leans into you.

"Where were we?" She asks rhetorically.

Her lips contact you could even take another breath. She soon pushes her forehead into yours to escape the kiss, shaking her head slowly.

"I love you- you-" Kei trails off.

"I love you too. It doesn't have to be any more complicated than that."

Kei chuckles softly before standing and walking to the water's edge. She turns around, a beaming happiness that she so covetously hid only days ago.

"Thank you, so much. It's been the craziest, scariest three days of my life. I'd never thought that I, Kei Jinguji, would ever do any of this with someone- someone like you."

She pauses, looking down at the ground.

"If-If you want to keep dating… I'd love that more than anything in the world. All the money… it's- I mean- compared to being with you..."

"Really?" You've soon took your place standing close to Kei, close to her weak, watery gaze. In that moment, you see that she's learned from your tricks as her expression smugly hardens.

"Really, I want both. What's the problem in having a family business worth several trillion credits?"

You shake your head, smiling. Damnit Kei.


	4. Chapter 4

Writer's block and overtime are a brutal combination. - MrWobbles

It's another day at work, but today is special. You're back from a nearly all weekend long date with your boss, Kei, a diminutive, serious lady with an expertly disguised soft interior. Her business oriented tendencies may be a bit extreme at times, but at least you know that money will never be an issue.

You slip into your shared office early, rousing Kei with a stuffed brown paper bag of hot breakfast and a paper cup filled with precious coffee. Kei's messy short silver hair obscures her eyes as she dips forwards, pulling slacks over her slender, toned legs while sitting on her under-desk cot. She turns bright red when she notices your focus on her underwear of choice.

"Y-You've seen them before! D-don't you have something to do?" Kei blusters.

"I'm not allowed to daydream about how attractive my girlfriend is?"

"It's weird!"

"Alright then, no need to get worked up…"

Kei is at your desk in an instant.

Her blue eyes are indescript as she sets her phone on your desk. A news stream is playing video straight from Planeptune City, the capital of the nation that lost it's CPUs recently.

Planeptune City is burning.

Kei takes her phone back and pulls a chair up next to you. Her hands are folded together in between her thighs. Her shoulders shrink.

"For once... "

"Kei?"

"I'm slightly concerned. This is the second time in such a short time where the Goddesses have been so hard pressed. Are they getting weak? Complacent maybe? Lady Noire may be strong but alone is not nearly enough to hold this world together." Kei seems lost in thought, hand under her chin as she leans on your desk, other hand on her knee.

For Kei, what would you do?

You reach out, tingling her fingers away from her black silk pants, seizing her attention instantly.

Kei perks up, wearily smiling. She nearly sustains her business oriented mask of an expression, suppressing a laugh.

"What am I worrying about? We've done all we can. Plus…"

Kei sighs deeply.

"I'm really more concerned about you meeting my parents, the CPUs have always been skilled at pulling through desperate and 'too close to call' situations."

A million ideas rush through your mind. Kei's Parents!? If she turned out this way, what the hell are her parents like!?

Kei steels herself.

"I just want to say, before we start work: I'm sure they will be proud of me and happy to meet you. Don't worry, please keep pushing forwards as we always do."

Kei stands and returns to her desk, continuing to work as usual. She runs three companies from this one office and makes it quite clear that she has no time to dawdle or be concerned with the events at hand.

You look up before taking your lunch break, Kei is absorbed in paperwork, eyes flitting between her computer and multiple binders. She leans back as soon as you stand, putting her hands behind her head.

"Going to lunch?"

"Yeah."

Kei immediately stands.

"You're coming along?"

Kei strides over letting her shoulders sink.

"Yeah, I need a break."

Kei walks at your side, seemingly just wishing for some quiet time.

"Kei~"

The stern woman takes a good while to respond.

"What."

"Want to eat lunch together more often?"

Kei waits to respond until the elevator doors close, brow furrowed.

"No. I'm not making it that obvious that I'm dating you."

"I think it's more obvious than you think~"

Kei doesn't need any more nerve wracking thoughts, but a very different effect is gained. Kei leans into your side, hugging your arm until the doors open for the ground floor.

Kei drags you outside to her car and hangs her coat on a hook in the rear seats before starting to drive.

"Something wrong?"

Kei closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and frowns while starting to drive.

"I feel like- like you do everything. I just answer your questions most of the time. Like you come up with all our dates-"

"You know that isn't true, plus I just want to hear your voice. I'm like you, just being around you is enough to make me happy."

Kei shrinks in her button-up shirt.

"Thanks."

You take a second glance at the unsteady Kei.

"Something seems off about you today. You're acting strange."

Kei takes offense to your comment, giving you an eye.

"Really now?"

"You just seem sort of uncollected, it's not like you."

Kei turns red slowly, all sorts of thoughts clearly rushing through her head. She grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white for a moment.

"W-Well, I didn't get much sleep all weekend because of our dates, even if I really should've."

"That doesn't seem like enough to really make you this way though. I'm allowed to be concerned about you right?"

Kei pulls into a parking space silently, the car doors lock shut. She takes a single, short, solitary kiss before pulling away. There was distance in her eyes and spirit; though you had just been so close, Kei felt so very far away. She spends a moment, whole posture restrained, hands in her lap waiting for action.

You sit up, Kei turns away from your eye contact.

"Kei."

She turns back to face you, sadness in her eyes.

"I just thought: What if today was one of our last days to live, and we spent it at work, pretending that we didn't love each other?"

"Would you like to leave that under-desk cot and stay with me?"

Kei is taken aback by the offer, taking a moment to fully take in what she just heard.

"Y-Wh- We could have every meal together. I'd have a real home again." Kei thinks out loud.

Kei pushes hair over an ear and rests that hand over her neck, nervously weighing that idea.

"If we're going to get married, it would be perfect- ah. I'm getting ahead of myself."

Kei closes her eyes for a moment, setting her expression to a proud but slim smile as her gem-like eyes slide open.

"I'd love to stay with you; only for a night or two though."

"Any reasons?"

The way your girlfriend's chest puffs up and she holds her whole body could put royalty to shame.

"Of course I have my reasons."

"We're gonna spend two hours on lunch at this rate though." You tease.

Kei gets out of the car, leaning on the roof of the vehicle as you get out.

"To be honest, on a day like this, that doesn't sound too bad."

"How's a sandwich sound, maybe-"

Kei pulls your arm into hers, linked like children would.

"Make an executive decision." She says, a grin peeking from the corner of her lips.

"Well, sandwich it is. Maybe a cheesesteak?"

"Now you're talking, let's go~"

After lunch, the day rolls by like a breeze. Any day could disappear with the excitement you've bottled up. Your beloved wastes no time in making herself at home, seeming to unfold unto your couch. As you go about your routine, she sheds her blazer but remains in the soft folds of the couch. A glossy glint flashes as you enter the kitchen, dragging your attention back to the relaxed lady on your sofa. Her hand slips back to the pen pocket on her breast, hiding a tiny slip of paper away.

"What was that?"

Kei dismissively waves.

"Nothing. Just a memory."

"It looked like a picture."

Kei's pace is her own and it shows. Kei is leaned against your counter, sharing an afternoon cup of coffee as she offers you the small picture. It's a small, normal looking family; what makes it distinct is the resemblance the young girl and mother share to the woman right in front of you. The man looks happy in all the faded color of the print will allow. He looks most proud of the serious yet softly smiling silver haired girl.

"This is you and your family?"

Kei nudges your hand, taking back the image.

"Your dad looked really happy. How much of this did you do for him?"

Kei shrugs.

"I don't know anymore. I just know that at some point, I started loving it too. Maybe that's just part of growing up." She tenderly places the picture back into her pocket.

"Wanna have our first home cooked dinner together? We can cook together too."

Kei nods with a smile.

Waking up to the rich scent of fresh coffee wafting through the apartment was new to you, but you suspected it would nearly become the smell of your home.

Kei is in the kitchen, an apron over her blouse and- briefs.

"Kei-"

No response. She's wearing a pair of wireless earbuds, Kei's sizable hips rock back and forth to a beat you can't hear. You drowsily wander forwards, resting your head on her shoulder and enrapturing her soft upper body in your warmth.

The way Kei's whole body lurches as you contact her nearly scares you fully awake.

"S-Sleep well?"

Kei turns to you with a steaming skillet full of eggs. She wipes her brow, deeply exhaling.

"I have a question for you after you're done eating."

You speak through a mouthful of scrambled eggs about as well as anyone would, Kei shrugs your mumbling off and goes about her day, reappearing in her usual suit.

She retrieves a pocketbook from inside the breast of her coat and sets the mood with the lonely click of a pen.

"How do you just understand people? It seems like you can read my mind- I just don't get it.

You rack your brain; even Kei starts to become restless at your pause.

"Could you be more specific about what you don't understand?"

"For instance, when I want something-eh-" Kei blushes.

"When I want you to kiss me, or hold me, you just know and do it. How?"

A blossom forms in your mind.

"Well, I guess a good question for you: what do you see when someone speaks? What makes me different from everyone else where you can speak to me with ease about anything?"

Concern and stress fill Kei's face as the pen shakes in her hand, not writing a word. She sits down on the couch, staring at the roof.

"What… what does make you special." Kei voices her thoughts as her hand rests over her heart.

Her eyes flick towards you, a malice in them.

"You're trying to change the subject!"

You chuckle, kneeling in front of her. You deliberately take her free hand.

"Kei~ There's so much to the world that isn't business. You let your guard down around me, that's part of what makes me special to you. I'm not going to tell you to do that for anyone else, but loosening up a bit could do wonders for you. Watch as people's whole body speaks for them, as their muscles tense or relax, as their face changes but their eyes remain the same. It's just a matter of paying attention and experience. Not everyone- hell, very few will want something out of you besides some nice words and a smile."

Kei shudders, but steels herself.

"It-It's really that simple?"

You pull yourself up using the couch, your face a breath away from Kei.

"Try using what I just told you right now~"

Kei turns red.

"Giv-ing -A-A kiss?"

"Got it-" your words are cut off as you close the gap, gracing her lips with yours. You keep the embrace short and sweet, giving her some space to calm down before work.

Kei hugs her knees.

"I really was completely overthinking everything… here I thought I was missing something… it was as all as simple as how I felt about you… friendliness, for the sake of it."

You smile and nod.

Kei's face softens.

"Maybe I'll grow my hair out…" she mutters.

"What happened to "business people should focus on skill alone?" You tease.

Kei fiddles with some of her bangs while she speaks.

"Just a passing intrigue, probably nothing."

You flick the screen of your phone. Time for work.

You turn to stand, a soft strength impacts your back.

Kei's hands are knit together, preventing you from escaping her hug.

"We are going to do our best today."

Her best attempt is still stiff and awkward, but- it's still your beloved.

"Let's go."

Kei seems to be trying to apply what you told her with varied results throughout the day. Kei falls into her chair at 5pm, sighing before spinning to face you.

Charts, statistics and paperwork fill your mind, you rub your eyes and try your best to put on a good smile for your girlfriend- or maybe she's still in the mood of "boss". Whatever Kei's mental state, your attention is needed urgently.

Kei sighs again, her head falling back into the thickly padded black leather headrest of her executive chair.

"It's so draining…"

"Kei. I told you to not overthink it right?"

"It's all like a whole new conversation to pay attention to; on top of what they're saying. It's a lot to grasp."

Her eyes roll towards you. The hollow weariness pulls you to her side. You offer Kei a hand, she accepts your help up and looks into your eyes.

Her expression softens and gains some energy.

"However- What I see in you… It's so much better now- I couldn't put it into words if I wanted to."

Kei's expression becomes grim again.

"Do you really think… have I been that mean? I just don't know…"

Kei leans on her desk, a loose fist pressed against her cheek.

"I-"

She shakes her head, trying her best to smile. The attempt is short lived as her expression becomes grievous again.

You feel a smile creep into your face as you place your hands on her shoulders. Despite this, Kei having misgivings concerns you greatly. Kei brushes your touch away, smoothly taking one of your hands into her warm, nervous grasp.

"Let's go home~"

You jolt up in the middle of the night. Your heart races, rapping off like the shudders of great machinery. What-

A second squeal comes from the living room. Kei?

You peek through the door. Kei seems to be asleep, no lights are on. Yet… Her blanket is tied around her body in the fashion of someone twisting and turning in their sleep would. If you weren't so worried, you might've taken a second to admire her nearly bare body.

"UNI! NOIRE! PLEASE!" She shouts, throwing an arm into the air, grasping for some unknown object.

Her arm retreats to her side, Kei shivers and shakes while grasping for covers that have no slack. She's sweating like she just finished a workout and desperately claws at the taut blanket. You surge to Kei's bedside, shaking her awake. Kei's eyes have dark, deep bags under them as she realizes your presence.

"Hu-Pl- Wha…"

"Kei! Are you alright?"

She gazes off.

"Kei. Talk to me."

"I-"

Kei's lower lip trembles as she retreats, pulling the same damp blanket around herself. She hugs her legs in a futile attempt to warm up.

"I li- I lied to you. I lied to everyone. I used them, and abused them and- and-"

Kei seems to be on the verge of tears and supports her head on her knees.

"Y-You deserve better than me~"

"Kei- I can't."

The distraught woman looks up.

"Can't what?" She chuckles, you hear the usual serious tone that Kei uses sneak out.

Her voice is bizarrely composed in the moment.

"I don't get along well with Uni. I don't get along well with anyone. I lied when I said we bonded over firearms. You're the closest I've ever been to anyone and yet I still don't understand you. The more I followed your advice, the more I realized that."

"There's still time Kei! I love the time we've spent together!"

"All my life I've had nothing but business. The more I spoke normally, the more I understood what I've done. Meet my family? What, so I can remember how weak of a relationship I have with them?"

"I don't care what went wrong in the past. I'm not leaving you. People forgive, they forget and make mistakes. They're your mom and dad, I'm sure they would still love you. I saw the picture, remember?!"

Kei seizes up.

"You're lying right now! You know that you get along well with people, you just don't do it like everyone else does! You care so much more than anyone else will know, but you hide it. Why?"

Kei's eyes become fierce.

"Because-!"

"NO!"

"You fell behind at some point and never made up for it! You're too proud to say it and I'd be lying myself if I said I didn't like that stubborn part about you in a way."

Kei's expression starts to weaken again.

"S-Stop complimenting me!"

"I WON'T! You spoke so fondly of Uni, I know you care about her! Tell me, if you care so little, what you did with her?"

Kei freezes. Her head begins to hang and she slowly sighs.

"W-e, I mean, I got cake once and ate it with her. I wanted to- to…"

"Say it~"

Kei sniffles, letting her shoulders loosen.

"I wanted to- to be close to her. I-"

"You found a problem in yourself and attacked it so strongly that you hurt yourself Kei. You over thought it." This time she doesn't bat away your touch. Your pull Kei's hands away from her legs, teasing her fingers with yours.

After a long pause, you continue.

"I don't even know how this happened in the first place, but we'll make it better."

Kei manages a weak smile.

"Better together? I-"

"Kei~" You sit next to Kei, doing your best to wrap her shivering body in yours.

"A-ah…"

"Sleep in my arms tonight. We can show up late to work tomorrow, I can't let you drive yourself into the ground."

Kei hesitates, eventually pulling herself up with your help. As you creep into bed together, Kei comes to rest inside the "shadow" of your body. Her small frame can cozy up inside your arms with ease, which she does. Kei's heart is weak tonight: you can see it in the quiver of her blue eyes.

"Kaaaaay~"

"W-What?" She mumbles as you pull her up until her head rests on your pillow. The longer her eyes gaze into yours, the better her mood seems to be. Eventually, Kei cracks a smile and closes her eyes.

"I'm starting to feel tired. I'd love to stay like this though…" Her eyes flicker open again as her arms sneak around your chest. After Kei sighs you can feel her whole body go slack. Guess it's time to sleep after all.

Kei is in a hurry the moment she wakes up. While this was to be expected of her, given the borderline panic, you can only assume that it's her first time late to work. The morning passes without a hitch and you again find yourselves sitting at your desks. You glance at Kei, who seems to…

Kei's hand balls up over her heart as she stares at her computer screen. She shakes whatever emotion she had off and tries to continue typing before noticing your attention.

"Do you need someth…" Kei's voice gets down to a whisper. "...Thing… Dear?

You can feel your heart rate soar well into the clouds.

"I was just thinking about you. That's what I'd like to call you… Dear."

"You have to be able to say it at a normal tone." You say, holding back all sorts of bubbling emotion.

Kei cocks her head to the side.

"Huh? I- I thought I said it quite clearly."

Her expression becomes inquisitive, staring off into one of the lights in the center of the office. Her gaze turns back to you quickly.

"Dear. Though I would love to keep you here, it's time for us to do our rounds. The two of us will have to go facility to facility; inspecting and observing. We will tell no one of our plans and dress as burgeoning customers. I have papers for you to appear legitimate, if for any reason verification is needed, we can provide each other's number."

Kei flips her phone out, rapidly scanning until she seems satisfied. She takes a breath, letting her eyes blink slowly. She's trying to calm herself.

"It's bad timing with the current crisis to overextend, but this is work that has to be done."

As soon as you find yourself reaching for your coat and laptop bag, you feel Kei's hand on your arm. As your gazes meet, you can feel Kei's warmth through your sleeve.

"I'm going to cover the closer stations in case Lady Noire needs me. I- I'm going to try to not miss you Dear. At two plants a day you should only be gone three days or so." Her expression becomes increasingly pained.

"I. I need to speak with you about something else." Her shaking voice has some constitution hidden in it.

Kei's eyes are heavy as she speaks, a stress hidden in there unlike anything you've seen before. She slides to you, speaking in a low tone.

"Winter is coming. You met me in spring and spent time with me at my weakest. I may be too harsh on you soon, just- just bear with me."

You still have much to learn about Kei it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Its another day in the beauty of mid fall in Gamindustri. While there are places you would rather be-

"This is work that needs to be done."

You shiver, stroking your chin; maybe you've been spending enough time with Kei. An image of her vibrant smile from that day by the lake flashes into your mind. You sigh, but rattle to attention as the bus chimes a stop. Time to go.

Everything was going as it should, you just hoped Kei was doing alright. Sometimes you had to remind yourself that she was a strong woman and could hold her own. Today was your last day in the field and then you would be back at her side.

As you went through your tour, you became bored. Kei was too good at her job: there was very little to be criticised. Safety protocols were being mostly followed, the workers were busy and orders were being churned out. A shear demands your attention for a moment.

A metal shear is a thing of terrifying power, demanding respect with it's unsilenced yet uniquely restrained chorus. The tracks leading up to the blade clank as a tank would. The worker hits a button on his computer and then the tremendous motor growls a little more than usual as a multi-ton blade activated by a camming arm cleanly crushes through anything in its maw. Watching the shear work would be peaceful if it weren't obnoxiously loud. The arm gives the motor leverage over the blade to achieve the power needed to cut metal with sheer force; in effect, one could say that the arm is the most critical component in the machine alongside the motor.

You kept going about your tour, observing and occasionally commenting but the idea stuck in your mind. Without CPUs, what would happen to this world? What if their efforts to protect the people that were their "shares" failed? If the shear were to lose power and the arm was broken, the blade can still cut as it falls. What was the fate of this world?

You call for a taxi and take a seat. You wondered what Kei was doing at a time like this, leading your hand to linger over your phone. While it may have been best to leave her be, you couldn't resist the urge to call.

The phone rang, leaving you to wait. The final tone came then-

Click. Kei ended the call.

You pocketed your phone and sighed, reclining. The moment you felt relaxed, your phone started to rumble.

You rushed to answer, picking up to a soft pant from Kei.

"Ex-excused myself from a meeting, what is it?"

You can hear her shoes reverberate in a hallway, knocking with each step on the hard floors.

"Oh, sorry. I was just calling to see how you were doing and to tell you I'd be back later today."

Kei takes her time, deeply exhaling.

"Sounds good. Don't surprise me like that, send a text first. I expected you to be in some trouble or needing serious help with an issue…"

Your beloved's long pause makes your heart swell.

"I was going to call anyways… want to meet for dinner?"

"Sounds great. Where?"

Kei suppresses a chuckle.

"I was thinking of your place. I'll cook you a steak."

"Oh!"

Kei is beaming, you can feel it in her golden tone.

"I might not be a five star chef, but I think I've got it down."

"I look forwards to it."

The excited woman pipes down, cupping a hand over her phone for her goodbye.

"See you soon~"

* * *

Kei's dinner was alright, nothing super special. You didn't tell her what you really thought about it; she seemed happy enough just having you back. You yawned and slid over the couch, sprawled out. Your girlfriend was diligently washing the dishes she had made before sitting in front of the couch on her legs, setting her chin on the cushions.

"I would like a head massage." She says, taking one of your hands away from you and setting it on her soft silver locks.

"Straight forwards as ever. You just had to say the word~"

Kei's eyes are closed as her head bobs in the direction your hand moves ever so slightly. You continue until it seems like she could fall asleep. Kei's tired eyes look up at you.

"Thanks."

Kei shuffles her legs, making quite an effort to stand. You tug at the hem of her blazer, seemingly pushing Kei over the edge. Your adorably small lady falls into your arms, making the couch far more crowded than would be comfortable with anyone other than your lover. Thoughts of the date at the park return again as

a playful smile creeps into the corners of her soft, undecorated lips before tucking into your chest, breath starting to slow.

"You're really that tired?"

"Yes… I'll make it up to you if it's an issue."

"I think the opposite really. We're so close right now..."

Kei agrees as she dozes off.

"Goodnight." You say to yourself and her sleeping figure.

Two finger slip across the side of your head, you flip over to find Kei leaning on the bed, using one arm to rest her chin on.

"Good Morning Dear."

"Did I sleep in or something?"

"No, No. I just felt like doing this."

You sit up, feet touching the cold floor. Kei pulls you up and starts to leave.

"I've got some eggs cooked. We've got a bit of work to make up because of our observations, not to mention reports to compile."

You sigh yet Kei doesn't seem one bit phased.

"It's work." She says with a dismissive shrug.

Kei leads you outside to a stiff breeze. Orange, brown and yellow leaves swirl around the two of you and the parking lot. Even with her cold, unphased persona, Kei tucks into the collar of her suit. As soon as she ducks inside her car, she gives a harsh shiver before starting the engine. The silver haired beauty sighs and picks a charcoal grey scarf out of a small backpack in the rear seats. She looks aside at you while wrapping it around her neck.

"You should keep some gear in here, one can never know when it could get bad out."

"I'll do that."

Kei slips the shifter around setting it into reverse and beginning the drive to work.

* * *

As many times as you see her do it, you suspect you will never fully grasp her methods. Kei sits at her desk, closes her eyes, folds her hands, takes a deep breath and then sets to work with a pace that she keeps the entire day. Her pen scrawls and etches in the corner of your mind among keyboard taps. You look up, seeing a thick folder of papers in Kei's hand. She drops the hefty volume on your desk and sharply strolls to the printer, retrieving her own stack of documents.

"I have a feeling that the books are in order, but I would still like to go over the earning and inventory statements. I saw some suspect behavior at one of the stations and just want to make sure of things."

"Alright…" You flip the manila folder open, starting to scan the contents. Kei pulls her chair up to your desk, reading off figures for you to check. The drone of numbers starts to overwhelm your mind.

"...1,365,785,901.39…"

Kei starts to growl. She pulls the sheet from your stack, pointing between the two before striding out of the room. She comes back with a grimace on her face.

"The office there says that they don't know why a little less than a million credits of product and labor is missing. They think our reports are wrong."

"Where is it missing..?"

Kei traces along the spreadsheet.

"Lumber, Treated. Discrepancy equating to roughly 500,000c. Labor, discrepancy equating to just over 300,000 at 300,132.39 and another 110,020.01 spread across fasteners and concrete accessories."

"Whoa. Sounds like someone had a deck made for themselves off the company dollar."

Kei nods. Her brow darkens as her grimace turns to loosely masked fury.

She calls again, this time locking the door to your office.

"Yes, Hello. This is Ms. Jinguji. I would like to be transferred to the site manager or given their mobile number."

Kei paces while the phone buzzes some more.

"Oh yes? Hello Mr. Chatham. I've got a question. Could I see pictures of your new deck. I heard from a friend that you have quite the-" The calls ends, with Kei smiling bloody murder.

She sits at her desk and takes a break, just breathing while sipping off the top of her coffee mug. She laughs quietly and faces you.

"I've never had this happen before." She takes a long gulp from her mug while her expression turns to anger.

"Why!? Why?! I don't get it! Why would anyone think this was ever alright? How did they sneak under the radar this long? How could someone go against the most fundamental- How could you just- just enjoy something you didn't work for?"

Kei stands, cradling the half empty mug of coffee as she paces.

"Should I sue him? Should I get him blacklisted from ever working in Lastation again? Should I try to dig up something to blackmail him with? Get him expelled from the country permanently? Break up his family?!"

Kei's face loses all expression except for a taut angry frown.

"I should be much more stringent, much more serious and shut out-"

You want to smile, to do anything to try and tweak her current mindstate, but it may be best to just let her sort things out for a little while. You clear your throat and raise your voice.

"How about you come up with a plan and tell me before you go about it? Take as long as you want."

Kei cracks a smile finally.

"You know-" She checks her watch, counting six seconds. "We just made half that million back. I'm taking this too seriously. I'll demand payment and threaten to hit him with every law in the book if he doesn't."

Kei holds her phone pensively for a moment. She shakes her head before standing.

"I'm going outside, I'll call him again once I'm cooled off." The love of your life takes a scarf with, wrapping her neck tight. Kei lightly waves as she leaves the room, leaving you with plenty of reports to compile for her use.

* * *

Your eyes raise as footsteps clack loudly down the halls of the usually quiet office. As they approach the door, a face comes into view that is unfamiliar, escorted by Kei. By the look in Kei's eyes alone you suspect her threat was successful, furthermore, she seems happy to see this visitor. The visitor is a woman in a flaming red long coat and high heel pumps to match with a white, lace edged short dress underneath. The woman's face is homely, graced by pale blue hair to her lower back and red framed glasses. Kei gestures to the woman.

"Dear, this is Mina Nishizawa, a close friend of mine. She would like to get lunch with us and discuss some things."

Even Mina seems surprised at the remark.

"F-Friend?! I'm flattered! Thank you for the introduction though, Kei." Mina says graciously, curtseying with the hem of her short dress..

"Of course. Are you at a good stopping point?"

"As good as I'll ever be." You respond, leaning back in your chair.

Kei seems to have a soft spot for comfortable, casual restaurants. The faux retro appearance of the diner is inviting, not to mention the thick smell of frying potatoes and cheeseburgers.

Your party takes a seat by the front window of the store, bathing in the weakened sun of fall.

Mina's pleasant voice can keep any conversation running, even one involving a hungry Kei.

"So, have you done anything for Uni since last time?"

Kei locks up.

"N-No."

Mina chuckles, adjusting her glasses.

"It wouldn't kill you to pay some more attention to her, would it? I like both of you and hope that Uni can grow to become the great woman she can be."

Kei's head is lowered as she nods, as if accepting punishment from a teacher.

"Please don't take my words harshly Kei, I just wish for the best."

Kei regains some power, straightening her posture.

"I suppose so. What have you been doing recently? With the CPU crisis I'm sure you've been busy covering for Blanc and her sisters."

"Not really… I've been teaching magic classes throughout Lowee." Mina softly smiles.

"You've become quite the charmer Kei, I'd never imagined this from you. Do I have your new friend to thank for this?"

Kei cocks her head at the remark. "Eh?"

Mina motions towards you a little more. Kei's expression becomes stressed, you can tell by the way her arms and hands tighten together on the table, closing where her plate will be.

"Why does everyone make such a big deal about it? I would like to know; especially from someone like you Mina."

Mina can tell she's treading on thin ice now.

"Well… I mean… You seem more like the type to say 'Love is just an emotion, it's silly and I want nothing to do with it' if you understand me…"

That remark hammers too close to Kei's walled heart.

"I- I had such a suspicion that others thought me as such… a cold, brutal woman."

Mina tries her best to rectify what she's done, presenting both her palms and an unnerved smile.

"I had no idea this- I mean, your personality isn't helpful. When you love the truth and efficiency, especially to your extent… the great majority of people don't want to hear the truth. You have to work up to it, not start with it. I don't mean lying, but easing into the topic does help quite a bit. You know, a love of efficiency can become ineffective even, in a roundabout way."

Kei seems to take Mina's words severely, yet accepting. Kei acts at all times like she has an extreme debt to Mina.

"It's foolish, but I-"

Kei smiles, her eyes close for a moment.

"All I can do is I assure you, that after experiencing it for myself; I would never call love anything like that."

Mina wipes a little tear away.

"Seeing you this happy, while I am a little jealous, is just a sign of good things to come I think~" says Mina.

"Did I do something?" Kei asks, giving Mina a strange look.

Mina dismisses Kei, letting her focus travel to you. She turns, a side of her mouth starting to smile.

"It's been fun, and I had an idea about what you said."

"What I said?" You respond, starting to grasp for something in your mind.

"I'd like to take Uni to the museum ship, LNS Nagato."

"Sounds fun, I do-" Kei stops talking as a waitress invades your table with three loaded plates.

Kei allows space, slightly gasping when she sees the cheeseburger's size. The thick beef patty is cloaked in two slices of cheese, mysterious orange sauce, lettuce, onion and what looks like homemade buns.

Kei wolfs the burger down, wiping sauce off her mouth before speaking and making the grave mistake of setting a sandwich down.

"You know, the last surviving battleship from the Great Console Wars. One of the first ships to field 410mm main guns and the flagship of the Navy for a good 15 years until it was retired."

"I think we should've split one of these…" She says to Mina, examining the mess of burger on her plate.

The relative peace of midday is disturbed by an explosion.

Screams resonate from the streets. Kei slides out of her seat with ease, a Type 89 rifle on a single point sling slipping into existence via a flurry of pixels under her blazer. Kei unbuttons her coat with grace, pulling the carbine to low ready as her jet black outfit swirls. Mina's heels click slowly as she stands, taking in the environment. Lasers flash from the horizon, the vortex of rainbow flashes of light from Planeptune Tower hurt to even observe. Kei moves at double time out of the diner, rifle shouldered. It feels cowardly to hide between two women, yet you feel power just looking at the two. Mina takes Kei's side, making sweeping gestures with her staff.

"The restaurant has wards now, I expect a portal to emerge at anytime, pouring monsters onto this street." Mina says calmly, pushing her glasses up her nose by the side frame. Kei motions for you.

Mina seems to hover off the ground as she leads various civilians off the streets. You're stuck in a trance, watching the vortex of light around Planeptune Tower. Lasers and explosions resonate, knocking over skyscrapers with ease. If you can see the towers falling from here... you don't want to imagine the destruction up close. Nevertheless, images of gore, devastation and death flood your mind.

Kei's laser eyes snap up a target, allowing her to put three rounds into a wolf-like monster. This is Kei at her peak, her absolute best form. She has control here, and she won't let anyone against her have otherwise. She changes targets with ease, tearing anything in her sights down. Reality feels like slow motion as you watch her; despite the chaos around as portals erupt, Kei has your attention. You really don't belong here.

"Here." Kei says, unclipping the rifle from the harness around her chest and handing it to you as her eerie gray blade emerges from hiding with a glimmer.

"It is my duty to protect Lastation!" She calls out, lopping limbs off monsters with ease.

You try your best to apply what Kei has taught you, taking carefully aimed shots at monsters.

If you ever asked her, Kei would wholeheartedly refuse an invitation to dance; yet on the field, her grace could be compared to the Goddesses theirself.

Kei reappears at your side. A robot slides apart, a clean cut through it's body.

"Give my rifle back, I must go help Noire. Get home, stay there until I get back. There should be an SMG under your couch."

Mina approaches you. "I will escort you home and return to Lowee. I'm sure monsters have struck there as well. I can only pray our residents have fared as well."

* * *

While the thought that Kei somehow snuck a gun under your couch is bizarre, it's not entirely out of the blue. You can imagine having to tell her to not work at home, it helps distract you from the fact that your girlfriend is running off to a war. You sigh, taking caution to not get separated from Mina. Despite wearing high heels, Mina can keep quite the pace.

You finish your work on a laptop, luckily no major services had been disrupted by the conflict in Planeptune. Despite trying everything, you can't help but anxiously check the door every time something bumps or knocks. How is Kei doing? Despite the fact that the sounds of destruction had ceased hours ago, you suspected there was still a fight on. You let the one you love more than anyone else in the world run away and furthermore, she protected you more than you did her. Nine PM turned to midnight before you had even noticed how much coffee you were drinking. Time past midnight creeps by as you cradle a still near boiling mug of coffee. Each lazy flicker of a minute feels like an eternity waiting for the one you love. The door creaks open, letting an exhausted Kei fall through. She balances against the wall for a moment, sighing deeply. You rush to catch her, keeping her body up. Kei looks at you weakly, pressing her head into your side.

"We won. It may have taken all the CPUs in the world and some from another, but we did it."

Kei's suit is tattered, burnt and torn, yet she seems to be uninjured.

"Take me to the bathroom please. I don't think I can stand long enough to shower."

Kei collapses against the side of the bathtub, leaning back.

You stay with her a moment, holding her hand.

"What you said today about me- thank you Kei."

Kei doesn't react, she just says:

"Let me clean up. Also." Her hands fall off her lap.

"Could you take my coat?"

You kneel, letting your hands work on the buttons of Kei's coat. The silk gives way, impressing your hands against her relaxed belly. Kei's body heat warms your hands, seemingly intensifying with each touch. Kei lays a hand over her heart, watching you. Your eyes meet as you get to the final button just below her breasts. Her chest rises and falls in between the flickers of your eyes, You push the button through and Kei pulls her arms out of the sleeves, giving the cuffs a tug before handing the coat over.

"That will be all. I'll be out soon." She says, reaching for the buttons of her dress shirt. You close the door as you leave, hearing muffled winces of pain. You knock again, Kei asks for you to enter.

"Seems like the bandage tore off when I was taking my shirt off." A gouge that runs on the front of her chest has cracked open and started to bleed again. You reach into the cupboards under the sink, searching for your first aid kit. Kei winces as the ointment contacts her wound, she stifling tears even.

"It burns…" She whines.

"Why didn't you get medical attention for this?!"

Kei grits her teeth, patting the bandage you applied.

"It's shallow, and I did, the medic was just out of magic to heal everyone."

You wait for Kei, it's the most you can do. Eventually, a clean, if exhausted and staggering Kei lands on the mattress face a little bit of effort, your beloved is snug under the covers with you. Despite Kei's tantalizing choice of pajamas: one of your shirts and her usual boxer briefs, you just want to let the damaged lady heal. Kei is asleep before you can even say a word, it may be best that you just bask in the glory of holding her so close.

Kei rouses you from sleep as she jolts awake, sitting up and trying to move.

"What are you doing?!"

"Work!"

"NO! Rest dammit! It's not like people are going to show up today anyways!" You get a grip on Kei's shoulder before she makes it out of bed. She glares at you.

"Kei. I think we should just announce today and the next as "inservice" days or something. People are grieving right now. Plus, you're in no condition to be stressing yourself."

Kei grits her teeth, folding her arms over her chest.

"I must work. Lazing around achieves nothing and we will inevitably flooded with more orders due to damages."

She slides her legs off the side of the bed and stands- only to fall back onto the bed, quivering.

"A little sore?"

"Shut up." She growls, massaging her thighs.

Kei's stiff posture weakens and she falls back at your pull.

"I hate it." She grumbles, using your chest as a headrest.

"Huh?"

"I just hate it. I want to be at work, I want to be doing things, instead I'm here, exhausted and broken. Being powerless is the worst." Kei fiddles with the edges of the bandage on her chest.

"Have you ever thought about my side of this?" Kei seems disturbed by your remark. Her silence tells you more than if she had spoke.

"I want to be out there with you, not waiting to know if I'll ever see you again."

Kei hangs her head, clearly thinking desperately for a response.

"I-I'd love to say that you could just train to my level, but it may be more complicated than that…" She looks for your attention, continuing after your eyes meet.

"As an Oracle, I've got token Share energy inside my body. It's not much, but it's certainly enough to affect my vitality."

The conversation comes to a stand-still. Kei nervously folds her hands together and clears her throat.

"I'd like to tell you about something I've seen. As a return for your many times of guiding me through social interactions, despite those efforts efficacy."

Kei nudges closer to you, similarly dragging you back against the headrest of the bed.

"Have you heard of the Goddess cults?" She says, patting her lap. You accept the offer, lying your head in Kei's fleece blanket covered thighs, facing up at her. Kei continues once she sees you've settled.

"Anyways, I was investigating this matter once it came to my attention on accident. The matter at hand: Noire was feeling boosts of mood and even noticable gains in power while out in public in her common outfits, especially when in CPU form. I inquired with the other Oracles, but only Histoire of Planeptune was any real help. The answer was right in front of my eyes, yet I'd failed to see it."

"Which is?"

Kei smiles.

"I'd approached it as an environmental oddity, like an anomalous zone of energy, but I came to notice that in Noire's routine, it was always around the same coffee shop that she gained power. I watched in astonishment as Noire's clothes even seemed to shimmer as the cashier looked upon her."

"Love?"

"Exactly, and not just any love, this strange cult that I came to discover online because of that encounter: whole groups of people, men and women alike who feel so attracted to their goddesses that they forgo romantic relationships with real people in hopes of being reincarnated in a situation where they may romance their goddess of choice."

"Why didn't the cashier say something to her? Noire doesn-"

Kei stops you with a single finger over your lips.

"I didn't think I understood until I met you." Her serious expression gains the slightest curve of a smile.

"The distance is part of the appeal in their cases, and something that I think is what makes the two of us so… close. We became invested in similar professions for similar reasons, and I think similarities in our personalities lead us to make the choices that lead us there."

"Now it just sounds like you're finding an elaborate way to compliment me~" You say, taking Kei's hand into yours.

"It's more than that… my story isn't done yet. These followers, are not suitable partners for a goddess. Infact, I don't think anyone is a truly suitable partner for a goddess. How can someone truly relate to such a powerful, immortal being?"

"While there is truth in what you're saying, what about-" Without saying another word, Kei gasps and her eyes widen. She settles down, sighing.

"I believe I've misunderstood again." Kei shakes her head, eventually leaning down and pressing her nose to yours.

"Love truly is cruel and indiscriminate. To live a life where you would never have that one you wish to call your own… I should be less judging of those poor souls and-" Kei's kiss is swift to impact yet savoury and lingering. Kei pushes hair over her ear as she retreats.

"Less judging and more thankful that I have the one I wish to call my own."

"In the end, what did you think of those cults?"

Kei thumbs her chin. She shrugs after a long pause.

"I don't know, maybe I'll have a conclusion once I eat something."

You grin devilishly. "You know I'm going to carry you."

Kei sighs, sliding to the side of the bed, accepting your 'princess carry'.

"I think I might've torn something in my legs." Kei's legs are so soft… It takes honest effort to not linger with her after setting your beloved on the counter. Kei frowns regardless.

"Kitchen counters are supposed to be clean, not sat on."

"Yeah, and I want to have you around while I cook." You reach for bacon and a carton of eggs in the refrigerator.

"So. The day trip with Uni. Are we committing to that idea?"

"We've got to sneak it into our schedule somehow if we do." Kei folds her arms over her chest.

"Probably. I can't promise anything yet, but I feel obligated-"

"Mina has a lot of sway over you."

Kei pouts. "She helped the first time. With Uni."

"Work slows down in winter significantly. If we can't find time to meet Uni then, how will we even find time to sleep next summer?" Popping grease demands your attention, you flip the sizzling, aromatic bacon and then look back to Kei. She's back to massaging her thighs, but has her phone in the other hand, scrolling through something.

"So; for sure then. I'll contact Uni as soon as possible. The next few days are surely a bad time for her." She says, still focused on her phone.

After some time, you pull the eggs and bacon off the stovetop, turning to rouse Kei, who is still absorbed in her phone. You stand in front of her for a moment before she looks up, just in time for your hands to clasp over each of her ears. Kei's hair is surprisingly fluffy and collapses flat against the sides of her head under your contact. Kei gains a slight blush, yet remains silent.

"Breakfast. Get off your phone already, you're carrying the plates." Kei is hardly ready before she's swept off her feet again, soon sitting in your lap while eating on the couch. Cold radiates from the window behind your head, yet you couldn't be more comfortable. Kei sets her fork on the plate before leaving it on the coffee table at arm's length away.

"I should get back to sleep. You don't mind… do you?"

"Huh? Why should I? I want you back in 100% condition."

Kei smiles but her eyes are heavy.

"Thanks…"

Just holding Kei's head in your lap, just keeping her so close is enough to sate you. You might not be able to protect her quite yet, but you can surely give your best. Her soft breath… Kei. Everything you see is what makes you love Kei- her excessive work ethic, her confusing and convoluted ways of showing affection, and finally, her stress-less consistency. This is your Kei, and with your fingers in her soft bangs and hair, you find peace. She's asleep now. As you reach for your laptop to get some final documents done you can't help but chuckle softly. Look what she's done to you.


	6. Chapter 6

Kei pt 6

You wake up first, you take a moment to muse that with your girlfriend, it maybe be one of the only times. A messy mop of silver hair barely peeks out of the covers. You lean over and after pulling her bangs back, you take your time in planting a kiss on her forehead. Singular snowflakes trail down from a cotton-like sky, some landing on your windows. It's been three days since your beloved nearly collapsed into your arms, exhausted from battle. You can't say the world is much better off, but it's certainly on the road to recovery.

Her sharp blue eyes slide open at your touch, flickering slowly. Without speaking a word, Kei says: "Ah. It's you. Good Morning." Unlike most, Kei doesn't have to force herself out of bed for the mandatory preparations before work.

Seeing Kei's fulfilled and incredibly subtle cheer in starting each day is just another one of the things that compels you to keep by her side.

"Dear~ I'd like to visit my parents with you this next weekend, it's taken a while since I mentioned it, but it has to be done."

"Always pushing forwards eh?"

"Of course~" Kei's remark tapers off with a soft giggle that she tries to suppress. It's too late; there's no way to hold this soaring feeling back. With Kei's white silk covered lower back under your hand, you pull her close, guiding her into the kitchen where a sizzling breakfast waits. Kei is sheepish with nothing but her underwear and white button-up on. Kei shivers anxiously and accepts a spot next to you.

"Thanks for the meal." She says, her own line cut off by a fork full of still steaming meat. Kei chuckles to herself after she swallows.

"Somedays, I can't believe that this is real. Just about anyone would kill to be where I am."

"Any further thought to that?"

Kei shoots you a exhausted yet happy grin.

"I'm freezing. I'm not wearing pants. I want socks. But, I've got a man that I love who loves me, a home and hot food."

She stands up, showcasing her ever perfect legs. Kei tries her best, but just ends up tripping over herself when she tries to catwalk while your eyes follow. She returns quickly, Kei winces as she starts buttoning while walking with a coat slung over her partially open shirt.

"Wounds still tender?"

"Yeah. I need a new suit, so… want to come with?"

Kei chatters on the phone while you drive, trying to organize what she can with the world still reeling from conflict. You pass snow dusted ruins, people rummaging through rubble and soldiers directing traffic in lieu of ruined roads, signs and signals. As you keep by her side, Kei catches many more eyes than she usually would. The attendant at the changing rooms confirms your suspicions.

"Hey, you're that one lady! The one that saved all those people downtown!"

Kei seems to accept her newfound fame, likely because she's focused and devoted to dragging you all over the womens' formal section of the store. With heavily laden arms, you escort the silver haired beauty to a room and wait for the fruit of your hard work to emerge.

Unlike last time, Kei seems to bounce out of the cheaply made stall. Tighter than usual black slacks trace her pleasantly shaped legs and wide hips, a grey vest pulls her white dress shirt close to the nooks of her nearly hourglass upper body. Kei's body has a noticeable weight to her thighs and hips that she so covetously hides. The silk white dress shirt shows off her light upper body and feels like it plays with the light of the room. One of her hands rest on her hip and she turns slowly, giving you a profile view before taking over one of your knees. The left hand retains a dense, warm looking navy blue wool peacoat over her shoulder.

"What do you think~?" She says, wrapping an arm over your shoulders. By the way her voice and eyes waver, Kei's confidence is right on the cusp of breaking, and you won't let it; she's just too beautiful like this. You poke her nose with yours and give her the "it's wonderful" smile that sings to Kei's soul that everything is perfect. She blushes and leans on your shoulder, still grinning.

"Thank you dear. I've got a few more outfits to try, but this is definitely one of my favorites."

As she gets up to change again, you feel victorious. This is the same girl who insisted that she didn't know how to go on a date. This is the girl who wasn't sure if she could tolerate being seen in public with you.

* * *

That terrifying day approaches all too quickly, despite or maybe in spite of the repair efforts.

Meeting Kei's Parents. Just the thought scares you. Her father must be ex-military or something to have such a hard nosed daughter. Kei wears her usual suit and gives the cuffs a tug before standing at attention in front of the door. Here you stand, Kei a hair away from your side as the doorbell chimes and footsteps echo through the house. The door swings open and you exhale, steeling your mind.

It's like looking in a window to the future all of a sudden. The man has greying hair and the trace of a devilish smile. The woman at his side- it's Kei, but older. You knew that her mother had to be older, but you could hardly tell. An infectious nervous smile runs around the meeting. You're seated in a modern styled living room in no time, a few stainless steel framed pictures on the bleak white walls. A chocolate stained wooden table sits at knee height between both couples. As her father's smile slips into a full grin, he speaks.

"You can call me Dad. Don't worry about me, it's her you have to be scared of. I'm just happy to see my-"

One silver haired woman is burning holes in him with her sapphire eyes, the other is already trying to hide.

"Dad…Y-you promised..." Kei mutters.

It's her mother's turn, and no one dares to interrupt her.

"You can call me Mrs. Jinguji. As long as you keep taking good care of my only daughter, you'll have no trouble from me."

Kei's recoiling ceases as her mother voices approval.

"Anyways, it took you long enough. I was worried. How did you meet?"

As soon as your eyes lock, you and Kei are trying to fill in the other's sentence.

"At work." Kei says sternly.

"I never expected it, and I don't think she did either really." You follow.

"I guess we're just similar and one day, it got to me. I'm still amazed some days." confesses Kei.

Mom's arms are folded over her chest.

"You still dress like a boy. While I'd told you to never date at work- maybe it was-" She thumbs her chin, pausing abruptly.

"Maybe it was all for the best. As for you, Mr-" Dad interrupts his wife's meandering thought.

"Kei has always been a workaholic, it's nearly a waste to even mention it. If she couldn't meet someone at work, she'd even never have a chance. As for the clothing choice, Kei brought someone who seems like a good man home anyways. I'd like to get to know him; he's gotten along well with Kei so far which is proof alone he's not just here to try and take her fortune."

"What..?" The question falls out of your mouth.

The older man gets a laugh out of the situation.

"Kei is so strong willed, she stands out among any girl or woman I've ever known, only comparable to her mother and grandmother. That is, until she isn't. No actor in the world could fool one of them when they're upset. I'm sure you've seen the effort it takes to help her out of a slump. I remember having to- I'll trust you for that reason alone." Both women are silent.

"You want to tell him _that_ story, don't you Dad." says Kei.

"Of course. It's my favorite." He says with a grin. Mom gets up from the couch.

"I'll get coffee." She says as her shoes click on the hardwood floors.

"Kei was in middle school. She'd been saving up her money for years and was finally ready to get into investing. Of course, as a father I felt obligated to try and give her a hand learning the lay of the land. Not to mention: I could never leave a thirteen year old girl somewhere as awful as a stock exchange alone."

Kei smiles.

"I checked the computer every day with Dad. I had a chart on my wall of my portfolio's value."

"If you could only see her smile. Kei was so happy, every day her smile seemed to get bigger. It was like a game to her."

"You say 'was'."

He closes the gap, rubbing Kei's shoulder with a hand.

"We had talked about our limits, when we were going to pull out of the market. I'd seen the warnings coming, but- we were just too late. We had to weather the depression. Kei got to watch in horror, as what she used to go sprinting through the house for turned rotten. When the economy hit it's absolute bottom, and there were strikes, protests and everything, I was going to bed, praying that the Goddess would do something when I heard crying."

He chuckles.

"How many fathers have to comfort their thirteen year old, let alone daughter that an economic recession isn't the end of the world? She cried and cried, so much of the money that she had worked so hard for was simply gone. Eventually we sat at the dinner table and just talked while eating cookies until she just gave up; almost face first in a glass of milk. Kei was fast asleep while I carried her back to her room and I left her there to explain what had happened to her mother. She didn't believe me."

Kei seems as nostalgic of the scene as her father is. A golden halo sits over the pair. The three of you accept steaming mugs from Mrs. Jinguji.

"After that, I felt better. For some reason, things started to go well after that. I was able to jumpstart my first business off the money I'd made while investing in middle and high school. I know now it was pure coincidence, but even as a smart child, Dad's word seemed absolute; like it echoed to the corners of civilization that he wouldn't allow his daughter to be trampled anymore."

There's a comfortable pause in the room. Her father is pleased with you.

"Now I know for sure. You've been coaching her on how to speak, haven't you?"

"A little."

He's as amused as he is proud.

"Well, you two should stay for dinner. I'd like to talk to your husban-"

"I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM THAT YET!" Kei's hand is firmly clasped over her Dad's mouth. She sighs and releases her grip.

"It was just- I thought I'd ask just in case. If you liked him, I thought it would be natural to ask if you would permit a marriage…"

The man simply refocuses on you.

"I'd like to speak with you alone. As you can tell, Kei called ahead of time and talked far more than she usually would."

Despite the classy interior design, Dad guides you into a typical shop/garage. A partially covered car, easily thirty or fourty years old is in various states of disassembly, repair and decay in the room. You can't tell if he's about to hug or gut punch you. He has a plan while speaking to you, and turns on a heel to confront you.

"So, you heard it from her. My daughter- Kei is absolutely head-over-heels for you. Hell, it was difficult to get her to talk about anything other than you when she called us. Now, I expect that you take responsibility for this. While I don't think this is a problem, you're still taking MY daughter. I love her, like any father should. You take care of her, and I won't hurt you." He smiles after his monologue.

"Now, what got you?"

"Huh?"

"Since Noire- I mean Lady Black Heart became a CPU, one of the Jinguji ladies has been their Oracle. It's why they all look and act generally the same. So, what made you fall for Kei?"

It feels embarrassing to tell the details of that night, months ago. The greying man laughs as you admit to everything.

"That's just like her, sleeping under her desk. Her mother wasn't so oblivious; I went into her office one day and found myself being presented a bright red box of chocolates. Her face was about as red as the paper."

The pause is palatable.

"Just remember what I said. Thanks for what you've done so far, it's been a long time since I was able to talk to Kei like you saw today."

"She made a remark one time about how distant she was from her parents, it really seemed to upset her. She felt like there was nothing she could do about it too."

"Again, just like Kei. She's always so focused that it makes other things difficult for her."

Going over Kei's little breakdown gives him that same nostalgic expression he had earlier.

"Just call whenever you're gonna ask her the big question. I want to see her in a dress."

You slip your phone out, scrolling through for some of the pictures you have. His hand covers the screen.

"It's not like that. I want to see her in that big white wedding dress. I want to see her happy. It's stupid, but it's just how it is. Kei shouldn't feel the need to hide how much she cares about everyone around her."

"We're going to take Uni out on a trip to the old Lastation battleship, Nagato soon."

He wanders towards the cloaked vehicle.

"I see you're already ahead of me. Do it. I want my daughter's smile back, the one I remember."

The sadness in his voice tells you that Kei's assessment of their relationship wasn't far off. He reaches for the cover, and is suddenly somewhere between laughter and crying.

"It must be a family thing, I'd never thought this would happen, that I'd ever have to say any of this- I thought Kei was a lesbian and was too ashamed to say anything. Her younger brother is successful and all, but- Kei is really something special. I tried. I never imagined I'd be here, making a fool of myself in front of her boyfriend. Maybe you'll understand when you've got your own daughter. Kei is still on my mind, every single day even though it feels like ages since she moved out."

He pats the car on a fender, gaining a glint in his eye. Of course, Kei had to get her automotive knowledge somewhere.

"Do you recognize this?" The formerly covered rear of the car is a satin coated bullet silver. Though dormant, even someone outside their base of know-how like yourself can sense power in the similarly sleek yet muscular engine.

"It's-" He locks eyes with you and sighs.

"I'll leave you out of my obsession. Just take care of that crazy daughter of mine." He holds the door back into the house open for you.

As you walk into the kitchen, the strangely similar women are side by side.

"Thank you Kei~"

"It was nothing Mom, really.' Says a nervous Kei trying to be humble.

"Every little bit counts- you're doing great."

Kei smiles, but turns to greet you, an old stained apron over her dress shirt and pants.

Dad's eyes are weak and watery when he sees Kei perk up at your arrival. She has little more to offer you than an overwhelmed but happy smile but it's more than enough. She whispers, inaudible to anyone else in the room.

"Both of them are proud of me. Finally." If you weren't so proud of Kei right now, your heart might've dropped into the basement with that remark, but you can't stop smiling."

"You're too damn serious for your own good~ Enjoy the moment." You respond, hands on her shoulders. You can hear Kei's father usher her mother out of the room. Kei starts to fumble her words as she asks what you two spoke about. If only you could tell her that her parents never stopped being proud of her.

"A-about earlier. I-" Kei's voice becomes firm again suddenly. There's a strength in her blue eyes that the greatest army in the world couldn't take away.

"I want to live with you. I want to own a house with you. I want a future with you. Let's start with dinner~"

Your hands sit just about her ample hips while your lips do the rest of the work. It's not a long kiss, but it repeats everything she just said.

"Just because we're at your parents' home doesn't mean I won't bring THIS up right now though!"

Kei freezes.

"What!?"

"That's right, I told you to rest last week and I saw edits on our shared documents at midnight! I'll make you rest if it kills me!"

"I'm aware of my own condition! I'm perfectly fine, I swear!" Kei insists, turning and escaping your loose hold to retrieve a sample from her handiwork. She leans her lithe upper body in and shoves a spoon, loaded with glistening red cherry pie filling into your mouth.

"Shhh... Let me cook for you." She says with a sly grin.

Kei is getting better at cooking without a doubt. The sweet, tangy yet ever so slightly savoury allure of the cherry filling lingers on your tongue a while. Her hands are on your chest now.

Kei winks while sliding her body into a better position, trying to lure your attention to her slightly unbuttoned shirt. Even though her body is quite alluring… her movements were so stiff that you're somewhere between laughing and cringing. Your lack of response for even an instant sets Kei's temper off.

"Do you not like it? What's wrong?!" She says, pinching her loose collar closed while holding the other hand over her racing heart.

"Oh no, I like it. You just need some practice flirting."

Kei attempts to regains her usual poker face.

"I see." The strain in the corners of her mouth and eyes say that she didn't get what she wanted.

You have to take this into your hands- very literally. You pull her hands off her chest and then behind you, tucking the two of you close together. Kei leans against you before looking up into your eyes.

"Let's have dinner and go home. We've got a lot on our plate that I haven't told you about. I'm trying to not hide anything from you; its just so much information… I don't wish to burden you right now."

Your own little soldier. Her weak smile and the gleam in her familiar blue eyes causes you to smile back.

"Alright, show me what you two made."

* * *

You step through the well lived in doorway of your apartment. Kei reaches for the coffee maker immediately and while her beverage of choice is brewing, retrieves a black nylon laptop bag. She pulls out a nigh pencil thin notebook computer and an awkwardly hefty manila folder.

Your eyes are flooded with glossy photographs, blacked out text and graphs sprawled across your dinner table. You sit back, rubbing your eyes in the weak warmth of a incandescent desk lamp. Kei flips the light switch for the room and meets you with a mug of coffee to share.

"Intelligence can be- ah, that would be too lightly. Intelligence work is quite dangerous.

"You always have a plan, what's the scheme this time?"

Kei thumbs her chin. Her eyes perk up and she saunters around the room, closing shades and finished with the deadbolt. She flicks her wrist watch and taps around, satisfied when it returns a miniature bell-like ring.

"For once, I find myself trapped. I couldn't let my parents worry so I didn't bring it up back then. An old contact of mine, a strange man who seemed to be the same age as when I met him re-appeared recently. Everything about him is just so unsettling, yet I set that aside in favor of the fact that he seems to always have the information anyone could need; as long as one can afford his price."

One of the pictures has a man with surprisingly thick yet also wispy and retreating silver hair. He wears a pale blue tailored suit with a black tie.

"You're on edge like I've never seen before, usually you'd be to the point by now." You remark with a touch of snark.

Kei sighs and takes another gulp of coffee.

"I want out of that business, and many in that field operate on a 'no loose ends' mindset, completely beyond the bounds of the law. I think that unless I can convince and pay him off, I'll be unable to live a normal life or maybe even to survive to the end of the year."

Gulp. While the situation concerns you greatly, Kei's straightfaced acceptance of it is even worse. She's probably used that same 'no loose ends' strategy before by the looks of it.

"I'm not going to lay down and die, but…" Kei looks at you, fidgeting with her mug.

"I'd never been afraid of death. Until I met you. Now I'm hesitating, paralyzed by this feeling." Her eyes are starting to water when she grits her teeth and continues searching around the documents.

"Here." Kei says, trying her best to stiffen her voice.

The document she's handed you is mostly blacked out excepting a few tables and paragraphs. Kei leans over your back, arms wrapped around your neck.

"We're going to meet him and I'm going to do one of three things. Make a deal, die or kill him."

The information indicates a cafe the corner next to one of a local canal's bridge crossings. Lots of open room for escape, snipers, accomplices of any sort: Kei would be right to assume that the only defence in an area like this is a great offence.

"How do you want me to help?"

"General support. If I get hurt but can escape, I'll need a driver. If there's a gunfight, I need all the firepower I can get, you included."

You nervously laugh. Being a special agent is not your forte: you lack any training in that field. Kei bites her lip. Her serious, straight-lipped expression drops in unison with your shoulders.

"I'm asking too much of you. I-" She pauses and folds her hands together on the table. You're both scared, but in a way you're even too concerned to turn her down.

"Teach me."

Kei can't look you in the eyes.

"If I were a normal woman, you'd never have this stress; never have your life on the line like this." She looks up to you, sorrow in her eyes glazed over with a hint of optimism.

"You're too good to me, you know that." She says with a nervous chuckle.

Kei slips her opposite hand to her left wrist, checking the time.

"Well. We should sleep, you're going to need all the energy you can get."

Even though you're exhausted, you can feel Kei's focused eyes on your back. You pause at your bedroom door for a moment, glancing back- she keeps moving and tucks into a hug on your back. You can feel her calm heartbeat through her dress shirt, her modest chest pressing into your lower ribs.

"Dear, I love you. If I said it a hundred times, I hope you would know that I fully meant it, one hundred times over. As for marriage- I shouldn't have to explain. I can't help but plan for the future and I have great faith that you're going-" Kei's voice stops mid thought. You feel her hot breath through your shirt, her long exhale and inhale.

"You're going to be part of my future. If I could determine the future…" Kei pushes you toward the bed, laying behind you, arms wrapped around you still with her nose in your hair. Despite her small figure, the pillows give her the support to keep her pose.

"I'd want to live with you, somewhere close to work but still in the forests. A small, tidy, comfortable house with a big yard. A garage too so we can work together on things." You can feel her blush on your neck.

"Two kids also. No less, no more. I can choose in this fantasy so both boys."

"What if you get girls in reality?"

"I don't mind… they'll just be like me." Kei mutters, her arms starting to go slack.

"Tired-?"

You turn slightly. Dark bags weigh under Kei's eyes and she's peacefully asleep. You stroke her cheek with a finger, the minute silky hairs rippling under your touch.

She's got the right idea. Lights out.

* * *

You wake to Kei stretching and starting to button her usual shirt. The same handgun you saw before she ran off to Noire protrudes from her waist band just in front of her right butt pocket. You give her an eye up and down, she gives you an eye while buttoning her cuffs. She slips her hands behind her roughly jaw length straight silver hair and gives it a fluff after standing, setting a hand on her black leather belt that retains her usual slick black pants.

"Come on Dear, our schedule is full these next two weeks. We've got a world to rebuild, I've got to teach you how to operate better than anyone outside of special forces and~" Kei turns triumphantly, accompanied by a slight bounce.

She's wearing a normal bra.

"How do I look?" She says with a jitter, giving slight turns to show off her unconcealed volume.

"Uhm." It's definitely something, but you can't place the words on your tongue quick enough to calm down Kei.

She sinks a little bit.

"Inadequate." She says disconnected, restarting her daily routine.

There aren't many times something this daring pops into your mind, but it's now or never.

You semi-lunge to the sharply walking woman, getting a hand around her waist. The other goes straight for a handful of breast. While the cup of the bra interferes with your grasp, the unmistakable feeling of breast is in your hand. Kei goes stiff as a board, you can feel her blush on your cheek with your head over her shoulder.

"You surprised me, I never thought I'd see the day~" Your hands slowly shift as she turns, one in the small of her shoulder blades, the other resting on one of her pleasant hips.

"You-you can't just deflect like that! I know… I know…" Just pressing her chest flat with yours is enough to perpetuate her crimson face.

"You look stunning."

"You can stop pretending like you had something to say earlier." She grumbles, hugging you back. Kei breaks your contact and starts to walk away again, this time talking as she goes.

"Today I'm going to put you through a carbine course at the range, we'll leave work during lunch. First: Breakfast."

Kei gets a few more looks than usual, in a way, you miss her boyish look. There's an unmistakable appeal in her youthful features that her usual outfit seems to emphasise. As for her plans for you; you're excited to learn from a master, even with the implications of the situation.

You're chomping on a thick slice of hot pizza as Kei pulls her car into the range parking lot. It's the middle of Monday so it's predictably empty. Your sweetheart goes to the trunk, hefting a loaded backpack over her shoulder, a pair of sizable gun cases and points for you to grab the two .50 caliber sized green ammo cans.

"We're going to choose a rifle after some normal shooting then make you run through some courses. I'll be instructing you and- using some unorthodox training methods."

Kei wanders off to pay the fee and secure a space for you two at the rifle side. She's amply prepared, unzipping one of the layers of her backpack to retrieve safety glasses and earmuffs.

The dusty plain of the shooting range runs into a hill, spotted by hardy grasses and shrubs. Just standing around with the two ammo cans is starting to make your arms sore. You should really have kept working out.

Kei drags you forwards, taking the containers and flicking the cases open. Four rifles sit in the foam padding.

"Alright, so we've got four of the most common rifles in the world here: the Lowean AK, Leanbox AR, Planeptune's MRS and our home nation's Type 89." Kei retrieves the four rifles' various magazines and presents them to you. To an untrained eye, they all look roughly the same, except for the MRS' ungainly, futuristic design plus exceptionally thin and long bullet.

"In order, we've got 5.45x39, 5.56x45, 6.5x45 and again, 5.56x45. Try the Lowee example first."

The rifle is simple, the safety a large slat that secures over a slot in the reciever. Black polymer is a recurring feature on these guns, but this one is incredibly light despite all the steel. After a few shots, the lightly recoiling almost tilting in your hands gun is already etched in your mind. The magazine is a curved chunk of archaic coal based plastic, making you question if there is such thing as "workplace safety" regulations in Lowee at all.

Leanbox's example has an entirely different setup, with peep style sights like the Type 89. The safety is much easier to use, just a switch near the grip. After some getting used to, the gun seems a bit more accurate. The weight distribution isn't as nice as the first rifle. With the rifle's weight sitting back closer to your body, the recoil a strange almost twisting feel that tosses your muzzle about a bit more.

The MRS is nothing like the others, the larger round has much more recoil and you find yourself struggling to reload the strange "bullpup" design without entirely focusing on the gun. The built in scope is nice though, and allows even tighter shot groupings than the previous.

You heft the Type 89 again. This is the rifle you and Kei used at the diner. It's very similar to the AK, just more neat and small. After having others to compare to, it's a pleasant medium between all of them. However, the magazine can be quite difficult to insert compared even to the bullpup rifle. It just won't slip in like the AK. You sigh and Kei retrieves the target.

"Which do I choose? The MRS is off the table but the others all have noticeable positives and negatives."

Kei chuckles at your comment.

"This is your choice and not mine. Let's take the Leanbox AR for a spin and see how you do." As soon as you get in position, Kei whips out her phone, ready to start a stopwatch.

"Go." She says, tossing the phone into her breast pocket. She unslings her own rifle and you start to move through the course, tagging targets with groups of- WHAT THE HELL! Kei starts firing next to you, into the ground with a magazine of blanks.

She shoves you down, screaming.

"RELOAD YOUR GUN! IT IS EMPTY"

As soon as you reach for a mag, she kicks the ground, tossing dirt, dust and spent cartridges into your face.

"RELOAD YOUR GUN!"

The timer is still ticking. The pure chaos and overwhelming noise of Kei's shooting is drowning out any mental process you have, leading to to fumble and desperately grip at another magazine. After some coaxing, it slips out of the pouch and you slap the bottom of the magazine into the rifle, hearing the latch lock through your jaw on the stock.

You clear some more targets and Kei wretches the rifle from your hands.

"PUSHUPS, NOW!" You drop and start to go, she kicks more debris at you. She fires a few more rounds into the ground and intentionally jams your rifle.

She hefts you to your feet by the back of your ammunition chest carrier, shoving the jammed, dusty rifle into your hands.

"CLEAR YOUR RIFLE, KEEP SHOOTING!"

You drop the magazine, pushing the lodged cartridges out so you can slap another magazine in. Kei gives no quarter, continuing to shoot around you.

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" She presses as you put more rounds into targets. You round the corner, reloading far more smoothly than earlier. Kei watches the last target fall and she hits the stop button on her phone, smiling faintly.

"Dear, you did great."

She wipes some of the dust off your face with her sleeve and takes the rifle from your hands, offering a water bottle. You rinse your mouth and take a long draught, waiting for your diminutive woman to start yelling again. Then again, that's not like her: Kei has all day with you… this is her own kind of date.

Kei rips the water bottle from your hands, shoves freshly loaded magazines into your rig and finally the rifle.

"Now we're gonna do this again and again until you don't fumble once."

"I almost wish you weren't a quick learner, this is fun." She muses.

Hours later and reeking of gunpowder and sweat, Kei looks satisfied.

"Now, dinner. I want barbecue~" She says with a grin.

"I've had enough of smoke today." You jokingly respond.

"Too bad. Get in the car." She barks in her instructor voice again.

You two might've been a mess, sauce on your face and hands, but it was worth it. Despite all the implications that today had; it was more than worth it. It was worth it, all of this. The thought rang through your head, Kei, was worth all the trouble she could throw at you. Her grin, the way her shirt was plastered with dust and sweat to her chest, her voice- goodness her voice: Kei is the only word for the package deal life has dealt you.


	7. Chapter 7

I Owe My Soul to the Company Store but my Heart to the CEO Part 7

* * *

So much dialogue. It really makes one realize how fast actually talking is compared to text. - Mr Wobbles.

* * *

Dinner with Kei was wonderful, everything tastes better when one is famished from hours of intense activity. Even if both of you looked fresh out of a warzone, it didn't matter. You had your love at your side, in all of her boyish glory and a grin painted on her face. Kei hadn't smiled like this in a while. It took awhile to nip the old broken leaves out of her short silver hair, but it just made her nestle closer to you until food arrived.

After a shower you were ready for bed. There wasn't a muscle in your body that didn't ache. Kei lay next to you, petting your head slowly until you dozed off.

You woke up to Kei sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling a shirt on.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh. I woke you. Sorry."

"Kei?"

"I can't sleep, that's all Dear."

"You're worrying, aren't you."

Her shoulders drop.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~" You say, putting a hand over one of hers. She looks over her shoulder.

"You should sleep, one of us needs to be 100% tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to wander the night alone."

Kei sighs.

"Insistent as usual, it just must be a guy thing."

"To comfort the woman you love? Of course, I want the best."

"W-well put something on, the sky is clear tonight."

You're sitting on the small balcony with Kei, arm over her shoulders. A blanket helps keep the late night chill away. She gazes into the night, face lacking any expression. Frost covers the railing and twinkles from the lights of your home.

The stars seem to wax and wane in their station, almost making you forget about the woman under your arm for a moment, you turn and lock eyes with her. She looked your way the same time you did hers; it coaxes a smile out of both of you. Her smile disappears quickly.

"Am… Have-"

Normally, you would tease her hesitation, tonight is different. Kei has something on her mind.

"Have you ever thought about something, and the answer raises more questions than it answered? I'm starting to feel like I'm fighting something inevitable."

"Fighting what?"

"I don't know, forget about it."

"I'm listening."

Kei breathes deeply.

"Like I should never have gotten into the whole intelligence business and that it's putting everything I care about at risk. Now I'll be running from that forever."

"Is that all?"

Kei's shoulders slump.

"I mean, I don't know. It wouldn't be like me to spill my guts."

"The stress is eating you up. Say one thing and I'll stop pestering you."

Kei leans down into her knees, hugging them.

"I thought I was a woman with zero charm. As feminine as a bodybuilder- you turned all that on my head. Even though our first date, I was the same as ever, and often after that, you kept your eyes on me. Despite the fact that I behaved for all purposes, like a man, you hold onto me- held onto me as I questioned if I should pursue you. I cried in front of anyone other than my parents, for the first time ever that day. Why me? You treat me so well you could have just about anyone else. Firm when it's needed, playful and caring whenever you get the chance. Why?"

You have to pull her closer by instinct. You smile into her wavering eyes.

"When you're eating a pineapple, do you judge it by the tough, sharp, thick skin, or the sweet, juicy, sour insides? All I had to see was a little glint inside and I knew you were beautiful." You don't give yourself enough credit. For a woman who was thinking of marrying me, you sure underestimated me. Let's talk more Kei, in general. If it's as simple as a walk in the night, talk to me. Just hearing your voice makes my day better, so say everything that comes to your mind when we're out."

"I don't think you want to hear everything I think." Says Kei, nervously patting her hair down.

"Like?"

"It's a lot of junk; most of it at least. I'm sure you've already heard the news about the companies and statistics I'm usually mulling over, looking for any overlooked bit that anyone else would miss."

"Bouncing ideas off someone else never hurts."

"But it's like a track in my mind that repeats until I'm sick of it or I find something. As for the rest..." Kei bites her tongue. She sighs and continues, a sadness in her face.

"I was tested when I was younger, part of my schooling. I'm supposed to be pretty smart, I scored a 129 IQ… Excellent by all metrics. Those all seem so useless now that I'm older. What do perfect scores mean when you have such difficulty speaking even to the one you love?"

"You're a very sharp woman and it shows, I don't think that's true at all."

"Anyways. Sometimes I have to wonder: would you ever have accepted me if you didn't walk in on me that night?"

"It feels like we've had this conversation before, like that night you were thinking about leaving me."

"That night there was really no question in my mind, I just had to get it out."

"Then we're dealing with 'what-ifs'. I'm bet you wouldn't have been able to keep hiding your crush."

Kei smiles, blushing a little.

"Well… I never told you what started it. Your smile when you handed me coffee. I don't know what it was, but it captivated me the moment you did it. I just had to press onwards and accept the mug in my usual nonchalance when really I'd felt my heart skip away that moment." You can feel your face warm up as you naturally grin.

"I would've had to fire you if you didn't accept me." She says flatly

"What!?"

"A joke! Just a joke…" As Kei shudders into an excuse.

"Anyways, that's really cute- to think you doubted you were feminine in any way."

"Hey, I'm not going back to that."

"Oh, but I want to say something about it."

Kei shuffles around in her space against the wall, taking your hand in hers.

"Which is what Dear?"

"I mean we've both got habits that we've given to each other."

"Conditioning, like a dog with treats." She says bluntly.

"Sure. I mean hell, your typical white dress shirt is practically lingerie to me at this point."

Kei pinches her collar together immediately.

"It's that lewd!?"

"Well, without your coat on… you're just so small and curvy. It's so tempting to just put my hands on your little shoulders or well kept, fit waist."

Kei is turning red.

"I-I've never- never thought about it that way…"

"The binder you usually wear is even worse, I just imagine how I can have a girl who is both flat and decently busty at the same time; it's wonderful. Even if someone might criticize me for loving a 'little boy', I know the truth."

"So do you want me to wear it or not?" Kei seems confused.

"Which one is more comfortable? Which one do you like more?"

"That's a hard question. I'd choose on for work, off for casual."

"Sounds great."

She leans on your shoulder.

"As for me, I learned to relax with you; to not have to be constantly working to keep myself busy. You're quite stunning in a dress shirt too. I'll have to keep you moving so you stay that way~ We've already talked about the other good things you've done for me."

You lean your head against Kei's. She leans back, nuzzling a little.

"Feeling better yet?"

"A little. Uni will be joining us tomorrow at the range."

"Do your best, I'm sure you'll get along great when you're both busy tearing up targets together."

"If it doesn't turn into a serious competition, I'll believe you."

The night chill starts to cut through your clothing. You stand and offer your love a hand.

"I'm going in, want to come along?"

"Would… you carry me?"

Kei smiles, taking your hand and letting you scoop her up. She opens the door for you from your arms. She feels your chest as you heft her to the bed and stretches out as you set her down, a few headpats sooth her until you take your place next to her.

"Now sleep Kei, I love you."

"Love you too." She chuckles after saying that.

"I love you, what a silly line. No other three words can make someone's heart flutter like those. No other three words have caused more hurt either I'm sure."

"Don't overthink it." You say, pulling her into your chest again.

"I'm not ready to sleep. I like being here with you. Also. It's not possible for me to do anything but overthink things."

"Give me your best shot then."

"I don't want to be parted from you. I get lonely the moment you're not around. Does that make me a needy, selfish person? It seems so."

"I don't think so. We're still a pretty new couple. The really powerful feelings we have now will fade in time. What takes effort is turning those into a long lasting relationship."

"I…" Kei's fingers linger as she trails off.

"We?" You question.

"We. We should do stuff together while we feel this way. I know it's been said before, but the more the better. Talking more too, like I said earlier; even if it's just a midnight walk when I can't sleep, it would be great."

"Start with Uni's day and go from there?"

"Of course. I'd like to visit the hotsprings with you. We also need to have a consistent exercise schedule."

"Sounds like big plans for another day. Sleep already sweetie."

"I guess."

Kei begrudgingly accepts, tucking her head under your chin. The smell of Kei's hair is intoxicating and sets you to sleep better than any drug or potion. All your faculties seem to just slip away in her close presence.

* * *

A second time in a week, you're awake first. A soft touch to her head, still pressed to your chest wakes your darling from sleep.

"Kei~"

"Morning already." She says flatly. Only an expressive person could give Kei as much trouble as Uni seems to have. You've only got the bits you've heard to run off, but this could be an interesting day.

Kei is already tugging her shirt cuffs straight and reaching for her suit coat by the time you're getting up.

It's more of the same, and Kei's thinking side sort of haunts your mind. What else hides in her?

After five hours of work, the sun floats in the sky, hardly even warming your skin. Kei drags you to a sandwich shop for lunch before meeting Uni. You grin as your love emerges from the restroom in jeans and a grey t-shirt bearing a little Lastation "LS" logo on the breast. A heavyweight hoodie is folded over her arm.

"Ready?"

"As ever." Your hand finds her way to her shoulder. Your hands pull the thick hood over her head and you caress Kei's cheek for a moment.

"Being stiff is the opposite of what you should be doing."

"You're absolutely right, but I can't help it." She responds with a weak smile.

Kei offers you a hand across the table for two.

"Hold my hand?"

You accept without hesitation.

"It'll all be alright sweetie."

Kei blushes a little, her smile gaining energy.

"If this is how the goddesses felt when supercharged by share energy, I understand their reactions now." There's a kind light to her blue eyes and her fingers linger around yours, her palm slightly sweaty.

She releases her grip as food arrives and it feels like you leave as soon as you arrived.

There's a girl about the same height as Kei waiting in the parking lot. She looks at home, almost regardless of the chilling weather and is intently focused on you two.

"Uni~" Kei calls out.

Uni walks up and gives you a sort of visual pat down.

"Noire had told me you were seeing someone, but I'd never believed it."

Kei shrugs.

"Whether you believe it or not, it doesn't matter; here he is. At least I can attract someone other than giant mechs and robots." Kei's brutal tone and remark are a gutpunch.

"I-I thought you-"

"I am here to visit you and have a good time, just don't insult him. I love him very much." Kei says, holding her nose high as the obvious prideful victor.

"Anyways… to the range?" Uni says, tapping out of the current conversation.

Kei pops the trunk of her car open, hefting two rifle cases and a backpack while you lug two ammo cans.

"Why don't you use your virtual inventory Kei? It's so much easier than actually carrying things."

"Too flashy for my tastes, plus I like retaining my weapons despite outages of that system. Plus there's just something nice about physically possessing something."

"Fair enough. I'm pretty sure the VI system could outlive a nuclear carpet bombing though. As long as someone had a receiver and a tower stood somewhere. Given that literally every wireless router is effectively a short range tower for it, I think it's more durable than you give it credit."

"That's Uni." Kei proclaims while choosing a table to set her stuff down at.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, you said so many times that you wanted to surpass your sister. I think you're doing quite a splendid job on the information side of things." Kei grins deviously. "Information was my business after all."

"Was?"

"I'm quitting. Too dangerous, too cutthroat and I want to keep after my current course with my Dearest."

"Settling down already Kei?"

"Maybe I am… I don't mind though." Kei slips her earmuffs on and flicks the safety of her squared, black handgun.

"RANGE HOT!" She yells.

* * *

Kei is leaned against the table, elbow planted and hand against her cheek. She's been chatting with Uni in between berating you for slower-than-perfect times on the carbine course. The occasional crack of Uni's high power scoped rifle reverberates through the dusty plain of the shooting range while Kei gazes through a spotter's scope. Uni sets her rifle down, reaching into her backpack. She retrieves a thermos and a few steel camping mugs.

"Are you going to have some tea with us, Dear?" Kei asks after beckoning your earmuff off.

Uni seems like a responsible little woman, mature far beyond her years in some ways. The two small women drink from their cups quietly, it seems like their flow interrupted by your presence.

"So Uni, I've heard a bit about you, both ladies had nothing to say but positives about you-"

"What?"

Kei hides behind her mug.

"Mina and Kei both really sold me on meeting you, and Kei has a bit of a surprise for you unless her plans have failed."

"She won't shut up about you, specifically your training."

Kei sets her mug down.

"Uni, I'd like to take you-" Kei produces a pamphlet from the belly pocket of her hoodie.

"LNS Nagato? I've been-"

"Our company has been reworking the old wooden decks and removing asbestos from the ship. I think you'd like to see everything like she was being built. Maybe, there's a couple cases of ammunition left for the smaller guns we could use to properly send her off from the drydock."

"You'd do that for me?"

Kei hesitates.

"Well, I'll paraphrase what Mina said: I just hope that you grow into a fine woman, and that I could be part of that."

Uni looks aside, forcing a frown and crossing her arms. The touch of tsundere brings a smile to Kei's face.

"Y-You're trying too hard Kei."

"Thank you Uni, I'm glad you like my gift."

Uni accepts the paper and frowns.

"How will Noire deal without you? Who will fill the duties of Oracle?"

Your ears perk up and you approach them as Kei's eyes flit between you two and her hands which are cradling her mug.

"I'm not quitting, that's impossible for me. It's more like an advisor role. Noire is plenty capable on her own and you've grown to fill her shoes quite nicely. I believe my skills would be better used elsewhere."

"It's not just that though. Noire is difficult to work with, I know I said it before, but I really meant it when I said that 'the more you two fought, the better things went' and even at my best, I don't think I can match big sis."

You hesitate to even interrupt the focused ladies.

Kei shakes her head.

"It's a matter of maturity, you don't have to be Noire, you must be Uni, who excels at what Noire cannot."

"She-"

"No excuses, only strength."

"It's not like you would understand Kei." snarls Uni. Kei seems shook up and takes a moment to get her bearing.

"I. I suppose me and Noire are similar, but we're also very different. You're right, Noire is an honor student of sorts, refusing to be surpassed in anything. Consider where that mindset will lead you: only to ruin. One must specialize and excel in a few things or fall behind in everything. How long can she keep it up before she tires herself out? I believe that she wants to lead by example and show you the greatest a CPU could be with the hope that a seed of that effort is imparted into you."

"I don't want her to be a superhero. I want her to be my sister. Also; don't try to act like a know-it-all Kei, you're not that good at it."

"I'm not? The fact I've gotten such an answer makes me think the opposite."

Uni pouts. The strange red irises of her eyes gain some light as she refocuses.

"You know Kei, you're trying to be a parent in your own weird way, but it's pretty- I mean, anyways, you're alright.

"We're both busy people right? We'll meet again soon, probably both having learned a lot." Kei stands up and hefts her gear.

"Goodbye, Uni." She says in her more official tone with the weight of many emotions hiding under the surface.

Kei doesn't say a word until she gets the car on the road, leaving you anxiously waiting in the passenger seat of the car.

"After today, I just feel overwhelmed." She finally confesses.

"Anything in particular? Maybe it would help if you actually got a full night of sleep for once."

"Well… I just wondered- did you think I was a cute boy before you knew I was a girl?"

"Excuse me what?" Your tone becomes aggravated without any thought.

"Forgive me please, I-"

"The moment you got close I knew you were a girl. I only thought you were a boy when you were far away that day we met."

"Well, I'm asking because I've heard all sorts of things; like you were homosexual for accepting and loving me, a reverse trap as they said. That's what I am after all, right? I enjoy being boyish, it's always going to be part of me."

"Boyish. Not an actual boy. The softness of your face gives it away on its own."

"But if I were, I'd have no issues with it. If I were a boy, what would change about me?"

"You'd lose your fantastic assets, not to mention your cute face. You couldn't be my girlfriend. We could be friends though I bet."

Kei goes silent again, focusing on driving.

"Anyways, why is this on your mind?"

"Well, what happened today with Uni? How would you describe my gender?"

"Huh?"

Kei glares off and away from you.

"Uni wants to be someone else. What could you call that but irrational? Women, I think are irrational, and that's nothing like me. Should I be a woman? Crippled by every single emotion that just floods over like a hailstorm? I'm so happy that she called me 'like a parent' but I have no reason to, just like what I hate."

"Any kindness for them?"

"No." Kei insists, frowning heavily as her brow furrows angrily. The bridge of her nose is even wrinkled in pure rage. Kei's blue eyes are angled and tight, showing just a little bit of the power you've seen from her before.

"I get lumped in with them or designated an outcast either way. Is it too hard or rare to have yourself put together and composed?"

"Is it honestly common to be either of those?"

Kei's anger fades as she accepts the remark.

"Should I be glad then; glad that I'm not like them?"

"Be glad that you're Kei. The only Kei Jinguji that anyone will ever know."

Kei just shakes her head.

"Being human is irrational. That's all I can think of to say. I really don't think I properly conveyed how I felt when Uni called me a parent though."

Kei parks the car and takes your hand, a smile peeking through her distraught face on the way to the apartment.

"It made me feel like I actually could be a parent, someday. It made me feel like I'm better than I was, and that's priceless."

A lingering, almost slow dance-like hug keeps you and Kei close, both of your feet pacing around slightly in the middle of the living room.

"I do wish I was taller." Kei whispers.

"Why?"

"Then I could kiss you without standing on my toes~" She sings.

"We need to sleep. I can't let you stay up until midnight again."

Kei nuzzles your chest, taking her time. Her hands slink around the hem of your shirt. Icy fingers graze your skin, sending a chill through your body.

"Only if you'll hold me like you are now. I'm cold."

"You think I would say no?"

"Nope~" Kei says smugly, further chilling you as her hands wander; finally resting on your shoulder blades with her cheek against your breast as you two lie together, drifting off.

"Good night Dear." You say to the dozing woman in your grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Kei part 8

* * *

I wish I could go back and spruce up the previous chapters, especially the first. Maybe that's what I'll do.

* * *

It's cold out today. The snow outside doesn't help, nor the fact that your girlfriend got out of bed while you were asleep and left you to roll out of the covers. Where is Kei now?

You rub your eyes and venture out of your bedroom, pants and shirt partially on. A steam trail from outside is illuminated by the balcony light. Kei is sitting against the sliding glass door, coffee mug in hand, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her blue eyes are fixated a mile away into the empty distance as snow builds up on the blanket. You close the distance and open up the door.

"Get inside! You're gonna get sick, frostbite or something!" Kei responds by standing, dusting the snow off the blanket and stepping inside, her nose and cheeks pink with chill.

"I had a thought and I'd like to share it with you after breakfast."

You take Kei's little hands. While cold, she warms up easily- it seems like nothing about her is like a normal woman.

You munch on some toast with jam and butter after polishing off your eggs. Kei sips her coffee elegantly and cradles the mug between her hands on the table, staring at your face.

"I thought: what are other people our age doing? Recently, I've been feeling old for seemingly no reason; truly a mindset and not just a number, yet I digress: I'm closer to 25 than 24 now and I just feel…" Kei trails off and seems to consider her next words greatly.

"Feel like?"

"Tired."

"You work a lot, too much honestly."

"Ten hours a day isn't bad, and we expect more out of our workers." Kei retorts.

"They also have families to support. It's another something to reinvigorate themselves. Meanwhile, we split a tiny apartment and run the whole company."

Kei sighs deeply and repositions, leaning on her arm with an elbow buried in the table.

"Maybe I should call Mom. I bet this is how she felt sometime."

"Are you doing alright Kei? You seem a bit down recently."

Kei doesn't even bother to attempt a smile.

"I warned you. Anyways; these times come and go- please don't think I've got a problem with you because of it."

"Talk to me."

Kei seems agitated.

"What if I said no?"

"It would be counter-productive for you."

Kei pauses, considering her choices.

"I think I'd rather solve this by myself." Kei finally says, with resolution in her voice. You don't even get a chance to respond before she seizes one of your hands.

"Please Dear, allow me this."

"That's just like you to say." You finally coax a smile out of Kei.

"Thank you. My thoughts shouldn't interfere with work. I just won't come home with you tonight."

"Staying alone?"

Kei nods.

"I was alone for years until you came around, I wonder if I can bear it now."

* * *

The day seems to disappear. Kei dismisses you and takes a seat on the edge of her cot. You linger for a moment, hoping to hear something. Your love just removes her suit coat, hangs it, and lays down, hands folded over her chest.

"I'll be fine. See you in the morning."

"Good night Kei."

It's hard to sleep without Kei's petite figure and heartbeat pressed against you.

* * *

You wander into work after an unusually plain night of sleep. Just having Kei around seems to light up your days as you make a lonely breakfast. The drive to work is uneventful as well, just reinforcing the brutal silence.

The lights are still off in the office and you don't hear any sort of reaction upon turning them on. You round the desk to find Kei still asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. You kneel at her side and enjoy it for just a moment. This is exactly what your morning was missing. Your fingers grazes Kei's bangs and forehead- you can feel her breath on your palm.

"Kaaaay~"

She turns with a quiet groan and abruptly meets the walls of her desk. Kei rolls back at you, spinning her body out to the lip of the cot and sitting for a moment, trying to gain her bearings.

"Ah. I've been asleep for- fourteen hours. Time for work. Good Morning."

Kei is quick to get dressed in her usual black and white. She takes a seat and leans into her hand heavily, elbow planted on her desk.

"It seems like you needed the sleep."

"Even if I did, the side-effects of sleeping that long are brutal." Kei moans.

"You don't seem to rest well most of the time."

"Only around you recently. I can't help it, I feel like my presence is a liability to your safety."

"I feel the opposite. You're very skilled, in everything you do it seems."

"Even if that's true, I still enjoyed my time alone for the little bit I wasn't asleep."

"Hard to think with others around?"

Kei nods slightly.

"Even though I treasure you, time alone is the only way for me to refresh myself." Kei says, staring into the distance.

"Talk more one week, alone time the next?"

Kei shudders and clasps her hands together, not making eye contact.

"It's awful for me to do that to you, but yes. Can you understand it though? I'm just wiped out."

"Take vacation then."

Kei starts to reorganize her desk.

"Is that a 'no' then?"

It was bad timing on your part to say anything.

"Yes it's a No, of course it's a No." She snaps, grinding her teeth.

"I don't, we don't, no one here has time for a vacation, especially right now. Have you lost your mind!?" She continues, a almost crazy glint in her eyes.

Kei is somewhere between exasperated and extremely frustrated at you right now as she realizes her actions; she doesn't speak, despite her previous outburst. The way her whole body goes slack announces one thing: Kei is horribly ashamed at what she just did.

You give Kei some space. It's just not the time to confront her. Lunch time rolls around before she even approaches you.

Kei wastes no time in locking the door to the office and getting within striking distance.

"You are right." Your lady admits, slightly bowing. The cracks showing in her expression means that it's time to take this seriously.

"I accept your apology. Now pick yourself up dear." You lay a hand on her shoulder and Kei tucks against your chest.

"Maybe tonight I'll finally know how to explain what's been on my mind to you. It's been hard."

"I'm sure I could decipher it."

"I don't think so." Kei says,backing away. "You might understand me well, yet I hardly understand this. Anyways: we need something to eat, where to dear?"

"How about a diner? We'll keep it simple today."

Kei nods and starts towards her car. She doesn't speak much during the drive, and she takes a seat opposite you in a booth. The hustle of a lunch-time diner is truly amazing, and despite the crowds, or maybe because of, you feel alone with Kei. It would be a feat to overhear your conversation through the constant clattering of dishes and silverware, the horde-like traffic and packed seating.

"How about this:" Kei starts after placing her order and taking a gulp of coffee.

"My thoughts recently tie together, and I'd like your input."

"Give it your best shot."

Kei thumbs her chin, trying to focus as her eyes chase the movement around the establishment.

"A proper woman doesn't make a good leader, by merit of her inherent qualities however a proper man can both lead and nurture in a way, effectively superseding her duties. Why the redundancy? Where am I on the spectrum here, how will I do in my duties as a woman? Our future terrifies me, I feel so anxious despite that path being what I want, or at least what I think I want."

"Was Uni right? It sounds to me like you're settling down."

Kei seems to accept that remark.

"Even if she was, I can't help but feel this way."

"Give me your hand."

Kei offers her left hand to you over the table. You set your hand over hers and squeeze slightly, turning her hand so the palm is in yours.

"We're not here to be opposites, but to compliment. Even if we're different, it's enough to matter but not to get caught up on about. Women and men lead, both nurture, both in their own ways- settling down isn't a bad thing."

Kei leans into her hand, staring into your eyes.

"Give me some hope." She says quietly, her voice quivering.

There's a frog in your throat, one you can't swallow. All she needs is some approval.

"Ah-"

You're too slow for the active woman. Kei loses a little more energy.

"You're too strong for your own good. You want to tough it out, but that's not how this whole "relationship and parenting" thing works. You've got to be tough enough to survive and supple enough to bend when needed."

Your love finally gains a glimmer in her eyes.

"I'm getting old aren't I? I'll be yelling 'you damn whippersnappers get off my lawn' soon right?" Kei says with a little giggle, daintily correcting the light-hearted tone in her voice for her next remark.

"Anyways- honestly, this is all stuff I'd never thought about until recently. It's been a heavy weight to bear but..."

Kei pauses and her heart starts to get ahold of things.

"...thank you Dear; I love you."

The glimmer sitting in Kei's blue eyes seems to have spread to her unadorned lips.

With your hand on the nape of Kei's neck and forehead pressed to hers, other arm wrapped around her, you fell asleep. You only know that because she's still tucked into your chest with her face so very close to yours. Kei's pale cheeks and peaceful slumber are too cute to disturb. As though an otherworldly power informed the sleeping woman of someone's focus on her, Kei rouses , her eyes scanning about with the firm confidence of a dragon.

"You're back." You say in observation of her expression.

"But of course." Kei responds, her trademark slight grin plotting a whole schedule to further her goals.

As soon as you love pivots out of bed though, she opens up.

"Ahh… It's cold out. Time to pull out the overcoat."

You catch Kei's boxered bottom and thighs striding to the closet out of the corner of your eye. Kei shuffles to the back of the rack and retrieves exactly what you would expect of her: a long black wool overcoat with a prominent double breasted set of ebony buttons trimmed with white ceramic along the front. After slipping into her usual set of suit and pants, Kei pulls the coat over her usual jacket and wraps a scarf around her neck. The thick wool of the coat goes to her knee and Kei pulls on some thin black gloves to match.

"Come on, we'll get bagels or something with coffee." She says through her still satisfied expression. Kei gets a loose grip of your hand and nearly pulls you along to her car, a dusting of snow over the landscape and her vehicle. You can feel Kei absolutely soaking up your attention, and she deserves it. The coat does it's best to outline her slender body despite her other measures to hide it and further reminds you of her lightly built upper body and limbs while somehow also filling her frame out. To put it most simply: Kei looks refreshed, dignified and beautiful, like she's finally free of the doubts that had taken over her bright mind.

There's a happy glimmer in Kei's eye when she glances at you right before pulling the handbrake in the coffee shop parking lot. As you step into the cold morning of early winter, your breath comes out like a steam train. Kei is at your side as soon as the two of you are walking through the door, her wooly cuff rubbing on your wrist with her fingers teasing and intertwined in yours.

You're in and out as quick as you arrived, but Kei takes a moment to sip her coffee and a bite of cheese and ham bagel before continuing the commute. She swallows and looks up, energetically waiting to say what's on her mind.

"I'm committing to the idea that I'm Kei, and I'm just different- not in a basket case kind of way. If people want to think I'm a boy, that's fine by me. I just want to wear nice clothes, work hard and spend my free time with the man I love. If I'm going to take charge, I'm going to do it right, like I always have. If I'm going to be a mother, I'll find the path through. An aggressive strategy is the key and doubt just clouds one's mind."

"Get into too many inspirational Neptube videos and greeting cards? " You tease, rubbing her hand in yours.

Kei is still smiling, almost showing teeth.

"I'll make you my husband you jackass~" She chimes lovingly. "You'll never escape overtime or…"

Kei pulls her cuff back and checks her watch abruptly.

"We're going to go on some business trips soon, big conferences and meetings to look important at, Darling. I do mean the personality thing though. I can count on one hand the women I've known that can handle what I do, and one of those is my own mother. Being 'myself' is the only option if I'm to continue what I've started."

"That's good, but you make it sound so unproductive. Is it really that bad?"

"I'm exaggerating a little bit I guess however I hope you like airplane seating and crowds of people at conventions."

"So, why are we going?"

"The gain is in the fact that we meet people and make connections for 'lubricating' further deals. While it all may seem vaguely nepotistic or corrupt, it's just how things work." Kei takes another chunk out of her breakfast.

"I know that much, but, It's you. I'd expect some secondary mission or goal of some kind."

"I'll explain, but we've got flights to catch at midnight."

You can't help but shake your head.

"You could've told me."

Kei looks at you oddly.

"I forwarded the email." She says curiously.

You sigh and check your phone despite already knowing her message will be buried somewhere in there.

"We live together. You can just talk to me."

"I figured you'd get it. Sorry." The interruption hardly stops the excited Kei.

"You're chatty today, do you really feel that relieved?"

Kei looks over her shoulder and starts to back up and get on the road. She responds once you get into the flow of traffic.

"I do, but part of it is also the fact that it finally got cold enough for me to wear this overcoat."

"Really?"

Kei undoes a few buttons and strokes the layer of thick silk on the inside while showing it slightly.

"It's a custom made and tailored piece, I won't flaunt how much it cost, but its wonderfully comfortable and I think stylish." Kei refocuses as the light turns green.

You muse to yourself a second about Kei's tastes.

"You know, your fashion sense would've been cutting edge and cool about, eh, twenty years ago or so dear."

Kei chuckles but then realizes that you weren't complimenting her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the power suit with shoulder pads and slacks, the sleek black import luxury car with all the performance and luxury options ticked, the shiny pens in your breast pocket and either tied up or short boyish hair, you'd be the peak of women's business fashion… in the early 90s or late 80s."

"I'm not a dinosaur, living fossil or anything like that." She huffs, turning her nose up. "Class, is eternal." She says smugly- your instant response of laughter doesn't appease her in the slightest.

"Lemme tip my fedora to you, Maaa'm. Class is for adults-"

"Shut it, before I shut you up forever." She says with gritted teeth, rapping you on the head with her right hand.

The level of concern in Kei's eyes when she gets the chance to look over says that she actually took you seriously.

"I don't look bad, do I?"

"No, not at all."

The boyish girl sighs in relief, tucking some silver hair over her ear. You do the same for the other side of her head and you can feel her pulse triple just with your fingers.

"Y-You surprised me."

"Jumpy?"

"You owe me for stringing me up by the nerves a minute ago. You're relentless you know. I could call you all sorts of names for liking my choice in underwear."

"Only do it because I love you~ What's that?"

"Womens' underwear is awful. I'm not going to rhetorically ask if you've worn them to prove a point. They're too tight, too expensive when Mens' is roomy and soft. Anyways."

Kei gives a nefarious grin, eyes narrowed.

"One of these days, I'll carry you like a princess into our office infront of everyone and turn the tables around on you."

"Would you kiss me on the forehead too?"

Kei locks up a little.

"In front of the whole office? Uh, is that part of that kind of thing?"

"What else would you do?."

Kei gazes off a little.

"Mrs. Kei" She says disjointed.

"Yeah, I'll go all the way when I do. Even if it's technically a break of my contract to use my powers for such a purpose." She says, strength beaming from her satisfied, muted expression. Kei mellows out quickly though, pulling the handbrake as she settles on a parking space outside of your office. Kei smiles weakly and folds her hands in her lap as she prepares to say something big.

"It might seem silly, but I thought about it from another perspective and I figured: you stand the most to gain financially by our relationship, while I do socially. I don't think if I would ever have had a relationship without you forcing your way into my shell. I can only thank you for your actions and tell you something I don't do often enough."

Kei's small hand grazes your cheek and cups over your ear, she pulls you forwards for a kiss and retreats slowly.

"I love you. Even if we're separated for work, I want you to know that and never forget it. I won't."

There's no teasing from you this time. Sincere and genuine, this is Kei at her best while in her worst element; she must've thought this over a few dozen times before actually saying it. Nevertheless, Kei is quick to change gears too.

"Let's go."

You're halfway out of the car when she turns to you once more, briefcase in one hand and a massive group sized hot coffee dispenser in the other, a pair of donut boxes balanced carefully on top.

"Come on now, we don't have all year. We've got an expo presentation to help develop."

Kei attacks the day with a renewed vigor. It's nice to see her in full swing, again unburdened by her conscious. When she's dictating to the PR team, you can't help but relish in her presence. Kei, is cool, no matter how you teased her.

The way Kei's coat swirls around her waist, the way she employs body language and tone to get her point across, everything is just perfect. You helped create this. She smiles at the group, lingering on you for a half second once she's wrapped her talk up.

The two of you wander out of the conference room while PR talk over their plan of attack.

"A secret weapon." Kei says with a sly grin, retrieving the donuts and coffee before taking your side.

Call it "greasing the gears" but something as simple as refreshments can elicit all sorts of strangely beneficial happenings for a business. The concept is no secret, yet it works almost every time. Graphic design might not be your forte, but every other person in that room right now has at the very least a degree in it.

"We're joining the big league from here on out. I've made the arrangements for further development, should we stay within our current debt to margin ratio the oil company we picked up with be increasingly useful. I'm expecting a move into plastic molding as our next logical step, for anything and everything we can." Kei says, pushing the boxes of donuts into your hands.

"If not?"

Kei shrugs.

"I'm patient. I refuse to take on more debt than we could reasonably service. I want as much capital as possible going right back into the business, not used fending off high interest rates and payments."

"Keeping things rolling, a constant sort of pressure?"

"Of course, it's what I've been saying all day about everything."

"If things go poorly?"

"Try again the next day. It's would take a miracle for someone to stop me."

"Chatty today." You say, breaking the back and forth.

"I could say I'm picking habits up off you." Kei snidely remarks, firmly grasping the handle of the double doored conference room, jug of coffee in the other hand. You two set the snacks down at the side of the table opposite the presenting side. Your reappearance, with nothing less than fresh coffee and donuts causes a slight calamity. The team is giving the two of you eyes and the bravest finally cracks.

"Ms. Jinguji- you two are dating?"

"We're on break, so I don't feel as bad talking about our out of work activities." Kei says before her expression becomes bold and focused.

"Yes." Kei says, holding her chin a little higher. The men of the bunch chuckle.

"She's not even half as fierce as she looks." You remark, elbowing your lover.

"Now, back to work, I'll leave him with you to cause trouble unless we get some results."

The design team has worked their magic, and there's a mess of sketches accruing in front of you two as discussion continues. Various mashups of logos and color schemes are stacked among booth layouts and product/service presentations- you're amazed by their ability to just output content, even if most of it wouldn't be used or isn't even particularly good. You breathe and glance at Kei, who just shrugs.

She quietly dismisses the group, leaving only you two in the room.

"I figured you would like to see some of the process in action, they'll all work on their own designs and come back with something we can use by the end of the week."

"That seems hellishly hectic. There was a lot going on, and it just seemed like throwing things until something stuck." You say, feeling fatigued.

"Well, that is how prototyping, or maybe you could call it 'concept art' just works Dear. We should get a nice color scheme for the future from this work, nearly goes without saying that it should help build up our brand."

The rest of the day just…

* * *

The rest of your day just faded away. You're gazing at the clock in the corner of your computer screen when Kei yawns.

17:45 ticks over and Kei stands up, wandering towards your desk. Kei sets her hands on your shoulders and plants her nose in your hair. She breathes deeply and says:

"You can go home now."

"I guess. You're really going to stay here tonight?"

Kei fiddles with a loose strand of your hair and then answers.

"Of course. I just want some time alone is all, I'll make sure to have something ready for breakfast, like I always do."

"You promise? If you sleep through and I show up with no food, I'll have some words for you."

Kei tilts her head, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't overslept in a long time, it shouldn't be a problem."

"If you keep staying up late, it will be."

Kei hugs your chest.

"I guess our 'honeymoon' period is over. I'll just have to let all my bad habits be known."

"Which is?"

"I just don't sleep well. If I get five or six hours, I'm doing great."

"You can sneak out of my arms that well? Do I sleep that heavily?"

"Well… having you around has helped some nights. Even though I could bench press an engine block, there's just something about having a man to hold you close that puts one at ease- a sort of 'safe' feeling." Kei's low key boast grabs your attention; what a cheeky girl. Kei pushes on the chair, leaning you back so she can plant a couple kisses on you.

"Satisfied?" Her bound chest rises and falls with vigor. The crisp, enhanced lines of Kei's torso, the way her chest puffs out- no matter how Kei may try to hide and conceal her body, are distinctly and beautifully feminine. There's a lump in your throat as you stand, and your hands find their way to Kei's hips then up along her sides. Her breath is suddenly shallow and baited. The way Kei has bound up her curvy body works against her when you apply a firm touch, you can feel her muscles shiver in excitement and then relax as you bring her close for a hug.

Your love breathes naturally again, nuzzling your chest as you slowly rub her back. The way the silk of Kei's suit bunches and smooths under your touch is entrancing in itself, even before you realize how she enjoys the contact.

"You're a needy girl, whether you want to admit it or not." You say with a smile.

Kei grins and steps back. You're ready to part for the night right after she speaks.

"You're the one that indulges me, so it's not all my fault, I swear~" She's a little sarcastic, a little serious and through it all, loving.

She slaps your posterior on the way out the door with a mischievous grin.

"You're fired." She says, imitating a TV star.


End file.
